Eterno prisionero del fuego
by Krish2014
Summary: Jet odia a los maestros fuego. Luego de la conquista de Ba Sing Se, cuando lo trasladan a las mazmorras del palacio sabe lo que pasara con ellos, si no los matan los torturan. Pero cuando Zuko lo salva de todo eso no sabe cómo sentirse ¿Seguirá su odio a todos los maestros fuego? Y esto se verá complicado cuando el príncipe le cause sentimientos encontrados Jetko
1. Chapter 1

**Eterno prisionero del fuego**

**.**

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**

**Resumen: **Jet odia a los maestros fuego, todos ellos son asesinos. Luego de la conquista de Ba Sing Se, cuando lo trasladan a las mazmorras del palacio sabe lo que pasara con ellos, si no los matan los torturan. Pero cuando Zuko lo salva de todo eso no sabe cómo sentirse ¿Seguirá su odio a todos los maestros fuego? Y esto se verá complicado cuando el príncipe le cause sentimientos encontrados. Jetko

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico, ligero AU se puede decir. Bueno, hay mención de tortura, pero nada demasiado grafico creo. Jet no se muere XD

Esto empieza luego de la primera conversación de Iroh y Zuko en la cárcel ¿Recuerdan? XD

**.**

Zuko volvió a abrir los ojos por décima vez en la noche y esta vez prendió la vela, sentándose en la cama. Había regresado al palacio hace muy poco, pero aunque las camas eran suaves y majestuosas como recordaba él estaba incómodo. Sobre todo esta noche y no sabía porque.

Ya se había cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, así que se vistió y salió hacia el pasillo, nadie le diría nada después de todo él era el _príncipe_.

Se había enterado que algunos de los prisioneros de Ba Sing Se se los había trasladado a las mazmorras del castillo y eso era lo que lo mantenía intranquilo, tenía que aceptarlo. Ese hecho lo asustaba, no porque creía que esos prisioneros escaparían y le clavarían una daga por la espalda o algo así, si no porque los habían traído al palacio. Había nobles que les gustaba _torturar_ y estaba seguro que su hermana era uno de ellos, prácticamente no lo dejaba dormir pensar que en ese mismo instante alguien abajo suyo estaba azotando a gente _inocente_.

Ante tales pensamientos, Zuko se regañó. No estarían en la cárcel si fueran tan inocentes. _Pero su tío si lo era y estaba encerrado_. Al recordar al ex general no pudo evitar que el estómago se le revolviera.

¿Por qué no lo había seguido? ¿Por qué su tío había preferido ser un _traidor_? ¿Quién había elegido mal? ¿Él o Iroh? Varias preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente mientras caminaba en los oscuros y casi interminables pasillos.

Se sentía confundido y esas noches de insomnio no ayudaban en nada. Él había hecho lo correcto, su tío se había equivocado al no seguirlo.

Al pasar por el frente de la habitación de su hermana hecho un vistazo, para su sorpresa Azula no estaba acostada ¿Dónde estaría? Tratando de quitarle importancia siguió caminando hacia ningún lugar en particular, esperaba que después del paseo pudiera dormir.

Miro hacia el frente encontrándose con las puertas que daban al sótano, o más bien que daban a las cárceles. Se mordió el labio y se preguntó si su hermana estaba ahí.

Azula era mala, pero no llegaba a ese extremo ¿Cierto? Aunque a veces lo negaba, el seguía viendo a su hermana como una niña. Una niña que eternamente estaría celosa de su hermano mayor por haber nacido primero. Pero Zuko sabía que su hermana no tenía nada que envidiarle, aun habiendo _matado_ al avatar, Azula seguía siendo la favorita de papá y seguía siendo mejor que el en fuego control, no importaba cuanto él había mejorado.

Algo indeciso abrió las puertas internándose en las escaleras iluminadas, se sorprendió al notar que todas las velas estaban encendidas. Frunciendo un poco el ceño y temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar, el joven siguió internándose en el lugar, pero un sonido hiso que todos los vellos se le erizaran y que un nudo se formara en su garganta.

Un grito.

Y luego otro y otro, pero no pedían piedad, más bien parecían ahogados, como que si quien los emitiera no quisiera hacerlo.

Y luego hubo silencio.

Sintiendo el corazón latir acelerado en su pecho fue yendo hacia el lugar donde había oído el lamento, al voltear en la esquina se encontró con la silueta de su hermana con algunos guardias que miraban a alguien tirado en el suelo, seguramente se había desmayado.

-¡ese maldito ni siquiera aguanta una sesión!- bufo la princesa preparándose para patear a quien sea que estuviera en el suelo.

-¡Azula!- no pudo evitar levantar la voz para detener a su hermana menor, la joven princesa lo miro y luego sonrió de esa manera oscura que solo ella sabía hacer.

-¿Qué pasa Zuzu?- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Basta, esos gritos no me dejan dormir ¡Déjalo!- dijo Zuko frunciendo el ceño, Azula entrecerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes, yo seguiré jugando y me asegurare de que no grite- dijo quitándole importancia. Zuko suspiro pero tuvo que darse por vencido, sobre todo porque no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿Verdad? Esa gente que estaba en los calabozos habían hecho cosas peores ¿Cierto?

En el suelo el moreno estaba de rodillas con las manos esposadas, respirando pesadamente, entremedio de la conciencia y la inconciencia.

Zuko se iba a retirar cuando reconoció al joven que estaba en el suelo.

Era _Jet_. Era ese joven que habían apresado los Dai-Li. Con el cual había robado comida en el Ferry.

Jet no era una persona anónima, el libertador no era alguien totalmente desconocido para Zuko como para dejarlo ahí sin sentirse culpable. Porque si lo habían transferido de las prisiones de Ba Sing Se hasta allí… él no había hecho nada malo, solo acusarlo y acusarlo correctamente.

El príncipe trato de darse la vuelta y volver a su habitación, pero simplemente no pudo. Se lo debía a su tío, no podía dejarlo ahí a merced de los guardias que no respetaban a los prisioneros y de su hermana, aunque ella solo estaba de observadora y lo sabía porque uno de los guardias tenía el látigo, no ella.

Zuko se dio vuelta a mirarlo una vez más. Parecía tan destrozado como él alguna vez estuvo, pero sabía que no podía liberarlo como haría con un pájaro en una trampa. No, porque lo volverían a buscar y cuando lo encontraran, lo tratarían peor.

-Azula, déjalo- volvió a hablar sin estar muy seguro de nada. La princesa frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-Zuzu- dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura –Tu no toleras que le hagamos daño a una mosca ¿Cierto?- dijo burlona. Ante esa frase Zuko se planteó darse la vuelta y dejarlo, después de todo ese hombre había tratado de matarlo. Pero sabía que su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz y ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregarle la culpa de haberlo dejado prisionero y siendo torturado.

-Lo quiero como sirviente personal- soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió, su hermana lo miro sorprendida pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-No esta tan mal, creo que en vez de la tortura humillarlo así sería mejor, buena idea Zuzu- dijo sonriendo mientras hacía señas a los guardias –Tal vez puedas buscarlo mañana- dijo tratando de hacer que su hermano se fuera.

Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-Lo quiero ahora, mañana tal vez ni siquiera pueda caminar- dijo resuelto. Azula tuvo que ceder y los guardias alzaron al prisionero llevándolo a donde indico el príncipe.

-Eres un blando Zuzu- se quejó la joven mientras fruncía el ceño. Zuko suspiro y no respondió a eso mientras subía las escaleras. Ya vería como lograba transferir algunos de los prisioneros hacia la misma cárcel donde habían puesto a su tío, allí no les harían daño.

Cuando entro a su habitación y se encontró con el joven inconsciente se preguntó si salvarlo había sido realmente bueno. Ese hombre era capaz de apuñalarlo mientras dormía.

Pronto se dio cuenta que los guardias lo habían esposado, con las manos casi cruzadas sobre su vientre, además de que una fuerte cadena lo mantenía unido a la pared, sus pies también estaban esposados. Aunque estuviera en sus mejores momentos, Jet no lograría hacerle daño, la cadena no lo dejaba moverse mucho.

Suspiro antes de pedirle a algunos sirvientes que le trajeran ciertos ungüentos y agua, igual que un paño para lavar las heridas. Luego le quito al prisionero su desbaratada camisa -o lo que fuera- y cerró los ojos momentáneamente al notar como en la piel morena sobresalían las heridas recientes que había hecho el látigo.

Tratando de calmarse empezó a limpiar las heridas, sintiéndose tonto por no llamar a algún sirviente que lo hiciera. Pero él sabía que ningún sirviente tendría consideración por un prisionero, y además se había acostumbrado a trabajar solo.

Aun estando inconsciente, el cuerpo del moreno se tensaba o hacía alguna mueca de dolor. Desinfectar las heridas ardía y Zuko agradecía que el otro estuviera dormido o algo así.

Pero también pudo notar que había cicatrices, seguramente de antiguas peleas y en el hombro… en el hombro tenía una cicatriz, una cicatriz que el príncipe supo que se la habían hecho con fuego. Inconscientemente llevo una mano hacia la cicatriz de su rostro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

Luego del momento de quietud, empezó a aplicarle los ungüentos para el dolor.

-¿Qué… que haces?- fue un susurro ronco, pero apenas hablo sintió un fuerte dolor en la garganta. Al ver que Jet había despertado Zuko trago saliva, no sabía cómo abordar al libertador. Los ojos marrones no tardaron en enfocarse bien y también noto que estaba encadenado, pero miro con sorpresa al príncipe que estaba detrás de él

-¿Lee?- dijo tratando de sonar burlón, sabía que estaba en el palacio de la nación del fuego. Zuko agradeció mentalmente haberse puesto ropa simple, así tal vez Jet creía que era parte de la servidumbre o algo así y tal vez así poder hacer que siguiera quieto.

-Si- solo susurro mientras seguía con su tarea.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- dijo de pronto el moreno furioso, tratando de apartarse pero sin lograrlo. Zuko le puso una mano en el hombro parando su movimiento y siguió con su tarea.

-Curándote, ahora serás un sirviente o algo así- trato de sonar amenazante. Jet rio levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero morir

-No te pedirá mucho… el príncipe- dijo mordiéndose el labio, tratando de no encajarle un puñetazo a ese moreno idiota. Lo había salvado y no toleraría ese trato. Jet obviamente resoplo, aun cuando se sentía totalmente adolorido.

-¿Y tú que eres? ¿Un sirviente? No deberías gastar en esos ungüentos con un prisionero- dijo de forma desdeñosa haciendo que el de la cicatriz apretara el paño haciéndolo lanzar un casi gemido de puro dolor.

-No, no soy un sirviente. Esta es la habitación del príncipe y te estoy curando porque él te quiere en condiciones. A él no gusta que torturen a los prisioneros- dijo frunciendo el ceño, siguiendo su labor. Jet bajo la cabeza y rio de forma sarcástica.

-Podría matarlo

-No, la cadena no te deja. Además, estas aquí para que él se asegure que no vuelvan a llevarte al calabozo- dijo casi mordiéndose la lengua, le costaba hablar de sí mismo como que si fuera otra persona.

Jet resoplo pero se rindió, sintiéndose un poco mejor mientras el maestro fuego seguía haciendo su trabajo. El moreno no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, aunque no lo dijera realmente se sentía bien mientras el joven ponía el ungüento en su espalda, por lo menos aliviaba el dolor.

-Gracias- no pudo evitar decir, Zuko dejó escapar una sonrisita.

Fueron largos minutos los que pasaron en silencio, Jet preguntándose si Lee no sería tan malo y Zuko pensando cómo le diría que no era Lee. Alguien toco la puerta.

-Pase

-Ya le avisé al señor del fuego sobre que paso con el prisionero, príncipe Zuko- dijo hincándose.

Jet no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa y rabia, alejándose violentamente del otro.

-¡¿Qué?!

.

**¡Diablos! En realidad debería estar escribiendo de otras cosas, pero como ya tengo "Conquistando a mi omega" terminada en la compu (Aun falta solo publicarlo XD) no pude evitar venir con esta historia.**

**En el Famdon de Frozen en un cliché eso del prisionero XD De ahí me inspire ja ja XD**

**Bueno aquí empezamos otra historia ¡Hola! Ja ja XD pobre Jet y Zuko, creo que esta será una historia un poco corta, aun no lo se.**

**¡Saludos!**

**¿Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿¡Que?!- grito incrédulo, sintiendo luego el dolor en las muñecas por su movimiento al intentar alejarse del maestro fuego. Zuko suspiro y bajo la mirada mientras dejaba el paño a un costado y hacía una seña al sirviente para que se retirara.

-Yo…- susurro algo avergonzado el de la cicatriz mientras suspiraba, realmente no sabía que decir. No sabía bien porque se sentía avergonzado frente al joven libertador.

-¡Tu nada!- grito furioso -¡Ni siquiera me toques! ¡Además de un estúpido asesino maestro fuego eres un príncipe!- grito furico. Zuko levanto la mirada mientras le pedía silencio, pero el otro solo seguía gritando insultos.

-¡Jet!- dijo tapándole la boca -¡si te escuchan te van a mandar otra vez a prisión!- lo reto, mas al notar que el moreno hacía amago de morderlo retiro la mano antes de que hiciera algo -¡No seas idiota!- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡yo no me voy a callar! ¡Resulta que ni siquiera tu nombre es real! ¡¿Eres el príncipe Zuko?! ¡Tú si eras un infiltrado en Ba Sing se!- siguió gritando, aunque le doliera a horrores la garganta.

-Con todo lo que has gritado me sorprende que no estés afónico- lo reto el príncipe mientras suspiraba, ya se había olvidado de lo terco que era ese chico.

-¡no me importa mañana despertar mudo! ¡Ni me toques!- dijo forcejeando contra las cadenas sin resultado -¡suéltame!

Zuko rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras obligaba al plebeyo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si lo hago los guardias vendrán y volverás a ser torturado y todo ¿¡es acaso eso lo que quieres?!- dijo furioso. Jet lo miro con odio y luego bajo la mirada con una sonrisa egocéntrica. Zuko rodo los ojos, ese chico jamás cambiaría.

-Prefiero morir- dijo mirándolo fijamente, el príncipe negó con la cabeza y se levantó guardando los ungüentos. No tenía muchas ganas de discutir, luego de la visita a su tío en la cárcel se sentía decaído y pensó que tal vez solo por eso había salvado a Jet, porque necesitaba convencerse que había hecho algo bien.

-No me importa, no dejare que te maten

-Me está humillando

-No, solo te estoy salvando- dijo mordiéndose el labio para no insultarlo y tal vez golpearlo. Pero ¿Por qué le debía respeto? Si le había salvado la vida. _Tú fuiste la causa para que le quitaran su libertad_. Zuko bajo la mirada ante ese pensamiento, tal vez salvarle la vida era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿¡Convirtiéndome en sirviente?! Eso es humillar, soy un libertador ¡No me importa que me maten, yo no voy a servir a nadie!- grito lo último con mucha fuerza, para luego bajar la mirada y empezar a toser. Realmente le ardía la garganta. Zuko levanto una de sus cejas preocupado y en una taza con agua tibia puso unos polvos curativos.

-No te volveré un sirviente, toma esto, te ayudara con tu dolor de garganta- dijo acercándole la taza pero el moreno aparto el rostro haciendo suspirar al príncipe. Zuko asintió y prefirió no insistir, después del todo el que tenía el dolor era el libertador, no él. Dejo la taza cerca del moreno y se preguntó cómo haría para que Jet se decidiera a comer.

Apenas dejo la taza cerca del moreno, este con un movimiento la tiro mirando de forma burlona al príncipe. Zuko resoplo y gruño de mal humor levantándola y dejándola en la mesita de luz, para luego secar con un trapo el té desperdiciado.

-¿Vas a comer?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama. Jet estaba sobre mantas, así que si quería dormir no iba a estar incómodo.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo con desdén mientras trataba de recostarse sin sentirse incómodo y viendo de reojo al maestro fuego que se había acostado –Podría matarte mientras duermes- dijo burlón. Zuko rio levemente ante eso, haciendo fruncir el ceño al libertador.

-Ni siquiera puedes pararte Jet- dijo dándole la espalda y tapándose. Jet resoplo y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Podría encontrar la forma!

-Estas encadenado

-Eres un maldito asesino como todos los malditos maestros fuegos- gruño más el príncipe no le contesto, al notar eso el moreno levanto la mirada y suspiro creyendo que el otro ya se había dormido –Genial- pensó. Al tragar saliva sintió ese ardor en toda la garganta y miro sin emoción alguna a la taza que alguna vez había contenido medicina. _Jamás aceptaría nada que le dieran los maestros fuego_, seguro que no le haría ningún bien. Zuko iba a tener que acostumbrarse a que Jet no le obedeciera, porque el libertador era muy terco y no importaba que lo hubiera salvado, el odio hacia los maestros fuego abarcaba a todos. Pensando en eso, Jet termino por dormirse.

Zuko abrió los ojos horas después y suspiro, al parecer el insomnio no se había ido del todo. Miro hacia la ventana donde se colaba aire fresco y luego su visión se deslizo hacia donde estaba el… Zuko frunció el ceño ¿Debería decir prisionero? ¿Sirviente? ¿Sobreviviente? Realmente no sabía, pero prefería no hacerse problema por eso por ahora.

Al notar que las corrientes de aire molestaban al moreno se levantó y cerro la ventana mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía creer la consideración que le estaba dando al hombre que trato de matarlo ¡que pudo hacer que lo arrestaran! Debería odiarlo, como el moreno lo odiaba a él. Pero simplemente no podía, él no era igual que su hermana o su padre. _Eres igual a tu madre_, la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza haciéndolo estremecer y sentirse avergonzado.

Un príncipe no podía permitirse esa debilidad, no podía permitirse ser tan flexible. Si no te obedecen había un castigo, pero ¿Por qué ese joven debía hacerlo? Él no era nadie para obligar a Jet a obedecerlo ¿O sí? él era un príncipe y todos debían obedecerle, incluso el moreno que ahora dormía mejor porque justamente _él_ lo había sacado de esa pesadilla ¿Verdad? _No_-pensó enseguida –_Porque la nación del fuego le quito primero lo que más quería- _Zuko no se sentía lo suficiente importante como para obligarlo a seguir su voluntad, pero si Jet iba a ser desobediente mejor era mantenerlo encerrado en la habitación así nadie tendría razón para castigarlo. Tan solo esperaba que a la mañana siguiente el libertador se hubiera cansado de gritar o debería amordazarlo o dormirlo, porque su padre no permitiría que tuviera al _prisionero_ bajo su cuidado.

Zuko se puso un abrigo antes de salir de nuevo, debía averiguar que paso con los demás prisioneros, si no podía dormir, podía hacer algo útil hasta que volviera el sueño ¿verdad?

.

Cuando Jet se despertó a la mañana siguiente Zuko no estaba en la habitación y entraba mucho sol por la ventana, lo que le dijo en seguida que era tarde. Se sentó y gruño al notar las esposas, pero cuando iba a maldecir en voz alta nada salió de sus labios. Jet abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió el fuerte ardor y dolor en la garganta, genial, al parecer hoy estaría mudo, por unos segundos se arrepintió de no haber tomado el té que Zuko le había ofrecido la noche anterior.

El libertador trato de hablar de nuevo pero solo un ahogado gemido salió de sus labios, además de aumentar el dolor en sus cuerdas vocales. _Esto no podría estar peor_ pensó.

Estuvo solo por varios minutos hasta que alguien toco la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta, Jet hubiera dicho algo al ver al sirviente pero sentía a su garganta arder a horrores, además que raspaba.

-Estoy aquí porque el príncipe Zuko me envió- hablo el hombre mirándolo con cierto desdén y como que no quisiera estar ahí. Jet levanto una ceja y le sonrió burlonamente, al notar eso el sirviente rodo los ojos –Él es un buen chico, incluso salvo a una _escoria_ como tú y se merece tu respeto- exigió el hombre bastante serio antes de bajar la bandeja que traía en las manos. Ahí estaba el desayuno, había una taza de té y otra de café, también había pan y distintos dulces.

Jet apretó los labios y corrió el rostro como ofendido, volviendo a tratar de gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Al ver eso el hombre solo sonrió.

-El de aquí es té para tu garganta, estoy seguro que con esto en la tarde estarás curado- empezó a explicar –El café tiene un líquido que te ayudara con los dolores físicos, el pan y los dulces son perfectamente normales- dijo para después poner una taza más de algo que parecía agua –Es agua- dijo al ver la mirada desconfiada.

Jet frunció el ceño y se corrió alejándose de los alimentos, con una mueca de rabia y enojo grabada en su cara. El sirviente suspiro y se levantó, pero al tratar de acercarse al moreno, este trato de golpearlo.

-El príncipe me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero no me dejas otra opción- murmuro molesto el hombre antes de sacar una pequeña daga, Jet no tuvo tiempo para pensar nada cuando el sirviente le hiso un pequeño corte en el brazo y todo su mundo se volvió negro.

Cuando Jet volvió a despertar sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, sorprendido noto que ahora tenía una cadena que unía sus dos manos, dejándolo tener más movimiento, pero en su tobillo tenía un grillete que lo unía a la pared. Al notarlo rodo los ojos, por lo menos ahora podía pararse y caminar un poco, pero no llegaba hacia la cama del príncipe, obviamente no iban a dejarlo hacerle nada.

Paso su vista por todos lados de la habitación, noto que esta estaba vacía y por la posición del sol, no había pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente. Resoplo un poco al ver la bandeja delante de él sobre una pequeña mesita, luego de un momento de duda se decidió comer por lo menos lo que le haría bien. Después de todo no iba a poder aguantar mucho ese dolor de garganta y quedarse mudo, y aunque no lo reconociera, tenía hambre.

Suspiro al notar que no había ningún cuchillo entre los cubiertos, todos eran indefensos. Rodando los ojos como que si alguien lo estuviera viendo tomo el té, al sentir la calidez pasar por su garganta sintió un pequeño alivio y no pudo evitar el suspiro. Realmente no estaba todo tan mal, pero encadenado se sentía como una mascota.

Paso una hora de completa aburrición para el libertador, donde se preguntó qué había pasado con Smell o Long, si seguirían en las mazmorras del palacio o ya no _estarían_. Sintió la rabia invadirlo al pensar eso ¿Cómo podría esperar compasión de esos asesinos? Seguramente ya no estarían vivos, aunque eso lo había llevado a mil dudas mas ¿Por qué Lee/Zuko lo había salvado de las torturas? Porque cuando dijo que no le pediría nada, hablaba enserio. Hasta ahora ninguna persona había llegado diciéndole que debía de ir a atender a alguien o algo así

Por lo menos el dolor de garganta había disminuido, pero su tono de voz sonaba como la de cualquier afónico, por eso había preferido mantenerse con la boca cerrada hasta que el remedio tuviera su efecto total y así poder hablar normalmente.

-Tu deberías estar pudriéndote en las mazmorras- al escuchar la voz de uno de los guardias de levanto y frunció el ceño, este se le acerco y Jet al tener más movilidad lo pateo con la pierna que no estaba encadenado. Quería decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Al notar la daga que este tenía volvió a tratar de defenderse, pero más guardias entraron en ayuda de su compañero. En poco tiempo tenían reducido a Jet en el suelo, lo último que vio fue a uno acercándosele con la daga y todo volvió a hacerse negro.

Cuando despertó estaba en otra habitación, las dos heridas hechas por las dagas estaban vendadas y ya no sentía ningún dolor en la garganta. Miro a todo con curiosidad mientras sentía el dolor punzante en su cabeza, estaba suelto completamente. Se paró incrédulo al notar la falta de las esposas, grilletes y cadenas, al ladear la cabeza noto la pequeña ventana abierta, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Había otra pequeña puerta que seguramente sería la del baño o algo así. Al girarse y mirar mejor la cama noto que en esta había una muda nueva de ropa, muy parecida a la que tenía actualmente.

-El señor ordena que te cambies cuando quieras, estarás aquí mientras los señores se desocupen- al escuchar esa voz no pudo evitar un respingo –Cuando pase volverás a la habitación del príncipe, no intentes nada porque sin el príncipe Zuko aquí, puedes volver a las mazmorras- dijo crudamente.

-¡No quiero su lástima!- grito y se sintió bien poder hablar de nuevo. El que estaba del otro lado solo rodo los ojos.

-La princesa Azula nos pidió trasladarlo aquí, pero el príncipe ya nos había dado órdenes de que se le dé la ropa y se lo desencadene teniendo seguridad. Más la princesa vio más prudente desencadenarlo en una habitación aparte, ningún miembro de la realeza está en el palacio- dijo fríamente. Jet lo miro con odio pero asintió sentándose en la incómoda cama.

No valía la pena gritar, no volvería a cansar a su garganta y tampoco podía tratar de escapar. Ya le haría pagar a Zuko estas horas de aburrimiento y se llegó a preguntar cuanto tiempo estaría afuera.

-Se le traerá el almuerzo en unas horas- dijo el hombre antes de retirarse. Jet apenas lo escucho y solo se encogió de hombros, hondando más en su odio hacia los maestros fuegos y preguntándose cómo había llegado a la situación actual.

Noto que había un vaso con agua, dudo demasiado antes de tomarlo. Tenía un sabor muy extraño y Jet se arrepintió de haberlo bebido, pronto se sintió mareado y se recostó sobre la cama antes de adentrarse a un profundo sueño

**Jet se durmió cuantas veces en un mismo capítulo? Tres? Esos sirvientes sí que no quieren lidiar con él XD Jet tiene mala fama…**

**Gracias a:**

**Zag2703**: ya actualice, esta historia se actualizara una vez por semana ¡Wiii! XD Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar!

**Constelación del Salamandra: **Jet es malo como sirviente e incluso prisionero, nadie del palacio quiere lidiar con él :/ (¿Quién quisiera? Creo que solo Zuko lo aguanta y solo por ser tan terco como él XD) y Zuko lo sabe bien, tal vez por eso lo dejo encerrado en una habitación XD Y es verdad, Azula nada se le escapa -_- ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar!

**¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! **


	3. Chapter 3

-Les dije que no quería que lo trataran así ¿¡cómo se les ocurre sedarlo?! No creo que haya peligro de que escape si están la mayoría de guardias vigilándolo- se quejaba el príncipe, sabía que después de cada sedación la cabeza dolía horrores a la víctima, sobre todos los que te hacían dormir.

-Lo sentimos mi señor- se disculpó una voz desconocida –Pero la princesa Azula…

-¡Cuando se trata de él solo me hacen caso a mí! ¡No quiero que vuelvan a escuchar a mi hermana cuando se trata de Jet!- alzo la voz furioso Zuko, el guardia bajo la mirada apenado.

-Lo lamento mi señor, así será- se disculpó, Zuko suspiro y le pidió que se fuera.

Jet veía todo borroso, sentía que la cabeza le latía dolorosamente y estaba desorientado. Lo último que recordaba es haberse quedado dormido al tomar esa agua. Al tratar de llevarse las manos a la cara noto que no estaba esposado, otra vez. Al enfocar la vista mejor, noto que estaba de vuelta en la habitación del príncipe, pero estando en una cama individual bastante cómoda. Al notarlo se sobresaltó y miro hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la cama del príncipe bastante alejada a la de él.

Miro a Zuko con los ojos entrecerrados cuando este le ofreció una taza de té, al notarlo Zuko rodo los ojos bastante exasperado.

-Es para la migraña- comento, aun bastante mareado Jet acepto la taza y se la tomo de un trago antes de acostarse de vuelta, acomodándose entre las suaves mantas. Al notarlo el príncipe puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse y dejarle la merienda en la mesa. Luego salió silenciosamente, pues seguramente si al despertar Jet lo encontraba ahí trataría de matarlo o algo así, prefería hacer su extraña convivencia más aceptable y llevadera, y si al libertador le enojaba su presencia prefería darle su espacio. Además, él no estaba de humor para pelear con el moreno.

Cuando Jet despertó no hiso tanto escándalo para comer, además que podía moverse libremente por la habitación, aunque noto que siempre había guardias vigilando la salida.

Zuko y Jet solo se encontraban por la noche, el moreno lo molestaba con palabras y algún que otro sarcasmo que molestaban profundamente al príncipe. Pero ya se estaba haciendo una rutina, donde ninguno de los dos dejaba el juego de tira afloja que habían forjado.

Jet seguía con su odio a los maestros fuego, Zuko seguía haciendo que lo encadenaran cuando el entraba, prefería sentirse seguro en la noche.

-Me gustaría saber que paso con mis amigos- hablo Jet una tarde mientras el príncipe descansaba en su cama. Zuko levanto una ceja, a veces cuando ambos se cansaban de insultarse y contestarse de forma bastante odiosa se quedaban en silencio, como era en ese momento hasta que Jet lo rompió.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos?- dijo el príncipe mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Jet ni siquiera lo miraba jugando con su trigo, si, Zuko le había permitido volver a su costumbre de andar con ese _pasto _(según Zuko) en la boca.

-Smellerbee y Longshot- dijo mientras miraba hacia la pared y trataba de acomodarse con sus miembros encadenados. Zuko abrió los ojos y lo miro con curiosidad. Casi no podía creer estar teniendo una conversación de verdad con el moreno.

-¿Dónde están?- suspiro al final el príncipe ¿Acaso sería alguna estrategia de Jet para escapar?

El libertador cerró un momento sus ojos marrones mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared.

-Estaban en las mazmorras del palacio, eso fue la última vez que los vi- respondió bastante quitado de pena. Zuko respiro profundo y asintió levemente antes de decidirse a responder.

-Si siguen vivos estarán en la cárcel que está a las afuera de la ciudad, ya no queda nadie en los sótanos del palacio- dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba.

-¿Por qué?- dijo algo confundido. Zuko lo miro y sonrió apenas unos segundos antes de ponerse serio otra vez.

-Ordenes- dijo simplemente antes de desaparecer en la puerta que daba al baño. Jet se encogió de hombros mientras se paraba y se sentaba en una silla que el príncipe había dejado cerca de él.

-¡Encadenado me siento como un perro!- le grito sabiendo que lo escuchaba, mas no pudo escuchar ninguna respuesta y resoplo. A veces Zuko no le prestaba atención o lo ignoraba y aunque muchas veces era mejor así, a veces prefería que le siguiera las peleas.

Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor sin nada que hacer, se sentía aburrido y realmente quería saber que había pasado con sus dos amigos.

En el baño, Zuko estaba bastante relajado pensando en su reciente conversación con Jet. Él podría hacer que lo llevaran hacia la cárcel para hablar con sus amigos y luego volver o quedarse como un prisionero más en ese lugar. O tal vez el moreno lo decía para poder escapar, pero con tantos guardias a su alrededor el príncipe realmente dudaba de que si lo intentaba lo lograra, además de que sabía que el moreno no era tonto y solo tal vez no era capaz de arriesgar así su vida.

Eso había despertado cierta curiosidad en Zuko, parecía que el moreno se "ablandaba" cuando los días iban pasando y ya no era tan violento. Por lo menos con él, porque estaba seguro que si se encontraba con su hermana o su padre los atacaría sin si quiera pensarlo dos veces… y tal vez lo mataría a él si tuviera oportunidad.

Cerro momentáneamente los ojos al pensar en eso, aunque no lo quisiera había bajado algunas de su defensas para con el moreno y le dolía de cierta forma pensar que él jamás sería totalmente confiable y que seguramente lo trataría de matar a la primera oportunidad.

Abrió los ojos luego de unos minutos, tal vez podría hacer que algunos de los guardias lo escoltaran hacia donde estaban el resto del grupo de libertadores. Si, tal vez eso era lo mejor.

Rato después Zuko salió ya seco y vestido mirando con cierta curiosidad a… Jet. Aun no podía decirle de otra forma, aun cuando su hermana se burlaba y le decía que lo había tomado de "dama de compañía"

-Creo que si dejas que algunos guardias te escolten, puedes ir a ver a tus amigos a las cárceles- dijo el príncipe mientras se sentaba en su cama, el de ojos marrones lo miro sorprendido.

-¿No iras tú?- dijo impresionado. Zuko negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, aun no se había recuperado de la última charla con su tío y realmente prefería esperar para poder afrontarlo de nuevo. Porque su tío jamás lo había ignorado y ahora… dolía, aunque no sabía decir que si él lo había abandonado o él a su tío. Jet al notar la mueca de nostalgia en el príncipe prefirió quedarse callado, tenía más cosas en que pensar y no quería hacer que cambiara de opinión y no lo dejara ir a ver a sus amigos.

-En unas horas vendrán los guardias a escoltarte hacia allí, si intentas algo serás el único prisionero en las mazmorras del palacio- dijo Zuko antes de retirarse del cuarto, dejando bastante sorprendido al libertador. La voz de Zuko esa vez si había sonado amenazante.

Una hora después, Zuko caminaba hacia la sala del trono, su padre había pedido una reunión con sus hijos y con la hija del gobernador y Ty Lee. Esperaba que no fuera nada malo, aun sentía ese miedo de que entraría a ese lugar y volvería a salir como antes, con una cicatriz permanente y con el honor por los suelos, ¡oh! Tal vez su padre lo dejara sin eso incluso, como hiso la última vez. Zuko se sorprendió de la manera en la que pensaba en su padre, sintiéndose bastante incomodo por todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Su padre había hecho bien en ese momento, su padre había querido que madurara y se volviera un hombre digno del trono.

_Eras tan solo un niño_, cerró los ojos al recordar la voz de su tío, que trataba de hacerle los viajes más fáciles y trataba de mantenerlo de buen humor.

Levanto la vista viendo las cortinas con la insignia de la nación del fuego y dudo una vez más en entrar. En seguida se reprendió por sentirse así de inseguro y entro bastante dignamente, sonrió levemente al notar que solo Azula estaba y Mai y Ty Lee recién entraban por otras entradas.

-Los reuní aquí porque quiero comunicarles algo- hablo el señor del fuego bajando las llamas que rodeaban su trono –En una semana irán de vacaciones a la Isla Ember y no es una pregunta- dijo lo último amenazante al ver que todos los presentes iban a abrir la boca.

Genial, ahora debería ir a unas _reponedoras_ vacaciones y tendría que llevar a Jet, porque no tenía idea de que podrían hacerle si osaba dejarlo en el palacio solo.

.

Jet resoplo mientras un grupo de no menos de diez guardias lo escoltaban hacia las cárceles que había a las afueras de la capital, estaba con las manos esposadas en la espalda y caminaba a la par de dos, mientras dos iban atrás suyo y otro dos adelante, además de algunos más alrededor de los otro. No pudo evitar sonreír algo burlón, era obvio que no confiaban que menos soldados pudieran detenerlo por su pasado de libertador y joven que vivía en los árboles.

-Es increíble las atenciones que te da el príncipe- escucho decir al guardia que mantenía una mano en su hombro para obligarlo a caminar a la par de todos –Cuando entres a la habitación donde está la celda de esos dos delincuentes, se te quitaran las esposas, pero quedaras encerrado adentro de la habitación pero no dentro de la celda en si- explico mientras entraba ya al lugar. Jet asintió y miro una vez más que todos estaban armados y él no contaba ni con una minúscula espina.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me darán?- dijo burlón mientas levantaba una ceja, al notar el tono el guardia hiso una mueca de desdén y lo obligo a caminar más rápido pegándole con el mango de la espada -¡Oye!- se quejó furioso dándole una patada, eso hiso que todos los guardias lo agarraran y lo redujeran en instantes.

-¡Eres tan solo un delincuente! Pero no podemos desobedecer las órdenes del príncipe de no dañarte, así que cuando entres con tus amigos seguirás esposado- dijo furioso apretando su hombro fuertemente e iba a utilizar fuego control para quemarlo cuando recordó la discusión con el príncipe días atrás y prefirió no hacerlo.

Jet siguió caminando con los ojos entrecerrados y bastante furioso, moviéndose algunas veces para que no lo tocaran más de lo necesario.

-Malditos maestros fuego- gruño por lo bajo ganándose otro golpe un poco tenue en las costillas como advertencia. Jet hiso una mueca ante eso pero prefirió no volver a atacar, odiaba sentirse tan débil y encerrado, pero si quería ver como estaban sus amigos debía hacer el esfuerzo de comportarse y humillarse de esa forma.

Abrieron la puerta con fuerza y prácticamente lo tiraron a dentro aun esposado, pero el libertador no cayó en el suelo y se pudo mantener parado. Jet se dio vuelta y miro furioso al guardia que solo le sonrió burlón antes de cerrar ruidosamente la puerta.

-Tienes el tiempo que quieras, pero debemos llevarte al palacio antes del amanecer- dijo antes de cerrar la ventanita.

-¡¿Jet?!- la voz de Smellerbee lo hiso darse vuelta y sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver a sus dos compañeros, que realmente parecían en buenas condiciones. Se sentó al lado de las rejas y les sonrió, algo incómodo por las esposas que seguían quitándole movilidad en sus manos -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Recién te transfirieron a esta celda?- pregunto la chica analizando a su jefe con la mirada igual que el arquero, los cuales sonrieron al ver que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

-En realidad vengo como visita- aclaro el moreno mientras suspiraba, empezándoles a contar lo que había pasado y quejándose de que lo hubieran mantenido en el palacio.

-Creo que fue lo mejor Jet, siendo nuestro líder jamás hubieran dejado que te trasladaran a esta cárcel- hablo Longshot, haciendo que su jefe hiciera una mueca de odio.

-Me siento como una mascota

-Por lo menos tienes una cama cómoda y tres comidas al día, es mejor que quedarse encerrado aquí- dijo la chica antes de empezar a contarle como habían terminado por transferir a todos los presos aquí y así vaciar las mazmorras del palacio. Al parecer el príncipe había ordenado eso, ellos solo lo habían visto una vez cuando les trajo algunas medicinas y yerbas que los ayudaban con el dolor, luego no volvió pero tampoco lo necesitaban. Aunque los guardias no los trataban demasiado bien, era mejor que ser torturados y ya no temían que la noche se volviera una pesadilla.

-Jet, arriesgamos mucho por ti- hablo Smell y Jet asintió sin entender a donde iba a ir todo esto, la joven sonrió –No hagas que te maten, por favor… escaparemos alguna vez y por lo que cuentas y con lo que sabemos, el príncipe no están malo. No te digo que se hagan amigos o algo así, pero si puedes mantenerte a salvo y bien es mejor- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Jet suspiro y se apoyó completamente en la pared.

-Es difícil, yo odio a los maestros fuego- dijo haciendo una mueca, puesto a que sabía cuál era la petición camuflada en esas palabras, _no ataques o mates a alguien porque no te tendrán piedad de nuevo_. Ambos sonrieron levemente.

-Inténtalo Jet, por favor, prometiste que íbamos a Ba Sing se para cambiar y no cumpliste, por lo menos ahora inténtalo con más ahínco- hablo el joven de piel pálida. Jet suspiro y asintió cerrando el trato.

Luego pasaron bastante tiempo hablando de nimiedades, como que en los viejos tiempos.

Dos horas después el guardia volvió diciendo que debía irse, Jet le iba a responder de muy mala forma cuando sus dos colegas entrecerraron los ojos recordándole lo que había prometido. El moreno asintió y resoplo, pero de muy mala gana no dio problemas en la vuelta del palacio, ni cuando lo encadenaron en la habitación.

-El príncipe salió- explico el guardia –Pero llega en cualquier momento, por eso prefiero mantenerte encadenado para evitar cualquier problema- dijo seriamente antes de salir.

Habían pasado unas horas cuando Zuko volvió al palacio, acababa de ir a hablar con su tío otra vez y eso lo tenía de muy mal humor. Sentía que todos sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza y que pronto iban a estallar.

Cuando entro a la habitación y al ver al moreno fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Ya! ¡Estoy harto!- prácticamente grito dando un portazo, sobresaltando al libertador que jamás lo había visto así -¡De todo!- murmuro acercándosele con una llave en su mano y desencadenándolo para impresión del otro, luego se paró bastante enojado y tiro una daga en frente del libertador –Si quieres matarme hazlo, ya me da igual- dijo furioso antes de darse vuelta y acostarse, tapándose completamente y dándole la espalda a su acompañante.

Jet levanto ambas cejas sorprendido mientras tenía la daga en su mano sin saber qué hacer con ella.

-Me da igual- escucho volver a hablar al príncipe que estaba bastante impotente.

Jet volvió a ver el arma, esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde que llego al palacio ¿Cierto? La apretó en su mano pero sentía muchas dudas dentro de cabeza, parecía que su odio natural a los maestros fuego está luchando con el sentido común.

Se mordió el labio confundido e inquieto e iba a levantarse cuando algo sonó, bajito, casi con vergüenza.

Un sollozo.

Eso lo hiso volver para atrás, con los recuerdos de cuando iba ahogar un pueblo entero, sentía que lo volvería hacer y no podía permitirse eso. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y dejo caer al cuchillo que hiso un ruido sordo contra el suelo.

No podía culpar un pequeño pueblo por lo que hacía toda una nación, no podía culpar al príncipe de lo que hacía su padre.

Simplemente no podía.

**.**

**Desde que comencé a escribir pensaba que debía a ver algún momento en el cual Jet tenía una oportunidad de matar a Zuko y no lo hacía. Ya, el drama no es lo mío XD D: pobre Zuko, un momento de debilidad.**

**Gracias a los que leen esta historia y un saludo Zag**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene insinuaciones a… sueños ¿Extraños? Aaaa… me da un poquito de penita ponerlo. Este capítulo oscila entr por un tema que trata.**

**.**

_La luz del sol asomaba por los grandes ventanales de la habitación, ambos estaban sentados en la cama conversando o algo así, al principio solo sabía que estaba con alguien, pero no podía verle el rostro. Ambos reían de algo, Jet nunca sabía de qué._

_Al principio solo eran caricias inocentes, como pequeños toques en el hombro o en la rodilla, o incluso agarrarse de las manos._

_Luego se volvían besos suaves con ternura, para luego volverse más intensos._

_-Zuko…_

El libertador se despertó agitado, sintiendo el sudor cruzar por su frente para luego sonrojarse. Hacía ya tres días, desde que se había negado a matar al príncipe, que tenía esos sueños extremadamente extraños y aunque al principio siempre empezaban igual con cada día que pasaba se hacían más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Calientes.

Jet miro al costado notando que el joven príncipe seguía dormido y suspiro aliviado, para luego levantarse e ir al baño, porque tenía un _pequeño_ problema.

Odiaba que esto le pasara justamente a _él_, además Jet era completamente heterosexual y sus muchas novias (entre ellas Katara) habían sido prueba de ello*. Jamás le había interesado un hombre y lo confundían esos sueños que lo hacían despertarse a mitad de la noche, por lo menos no solía hablar mientras dormía y por eso Zuko ni por casualidad podría averiguar lo que el libertador soñaba y como esto los involucraba a los dos.

-Esto no puede ser…- murmuro mientras entraba a la bañera llena de agua fría, cada vez que esto pasaba se sentía completamente avergonzado y por eso prefería no prender ninguna de las velas. Trataba de echarle la culpa a esos sueños de su obligado celibato, porque eso era lo único que lo llevaba a soñar esas cosas ¿Verdad?

Zuko se removió inquieto mientras se despertaba y miraba con algo de curiosidad la cama vacía del libertador, desde que este no lo mato esa noche el príncipe se sentía más seguro de dejarlo que rondara en la habitación también de noche, sabía que era peligroso pero podía darle el beneficio de la duda. Levanto una ceja mientras se sentaba, casi siempre cuando se despertaba Jet no estaba en su cama y tardaba bastaaaaante en volver a acostarse, lo había comprobado la noche anterior ¿acaso era cosa de todos los días? Resoplo un poco al notar que el otro no había prendido las velas, aunque suponía que lo hacía por costumbre ¿Cómo vería todo ahí dentro?

El príncipe negó con la cabeza antes de volver a acostarse y hacerse el dormido al notar que el libertador volvía a su cama, de reojo noto que este tenía el cabello todo mojado y que trataba de secárselo con una toalla. Se veía bastante extraño con el cabello contra su cabeza, siempre se veía mejor con su cabello rebelde normal. Noto como el moreno se sentaba en su propia cama y se acostaba, en esos momentos Zuko se preguntaba si el libertador pensaba en escapar o por fin se decidía a atacarlo por la espalda.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Jet se sintió sobresaltado al oír la voz ronca del príncipe por el sueño y volvió a sentarse en la cama

-Algo así- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agradeciendo a todos los dioses de que Zuko estaba de espaldas a él y no podía ver el nerviosismo grabado en su rostro.

-¿Pesadillas?- ¡diablos! Esa forma de hablar se asemejaba demasiado al tono que en el sueño solía tener cuando… Jet ladeo la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos para nada inocentes.

-Si- mintió, por supuesto que no eran pesadillas, pero tampoco podía aceptar en frente de él que prácticamente había soñado con él. Jet rogo porque el príncipe se sintiera satisfecho por las respuestas y se callara.

-Ah, sueles moverte mucho- ante lo dicho Jet no pudo evitar abrir la boca y sentirse palidecer de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué!?- prácticamente grito asustado hasta escuchar la risa del otro joven –Eso no es cierto- dijo entre dientes enojado, el príncipe negó con la cabeza aun sin verlo.

-por supuesto que no es cierto Jet, tampoco te estoy vigilando mientras duermes- dijo divertido, Jet gruño enojado mientras se acostaba pero más aliviado de que tan solo hubiera sido un chiste.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada y trataron de volver a dormir, aun cuando el de la cicatriz pudo hacerlo rápido, el moreno se sentía profundamente incomodo moviéndose sin parar sobre la cama. Ya cansado de la situación se levantó y se sentó de vuelta en la cama teniéndose la cabeza con las manos, para luego caminar hacia la ventana y abrirla. Ahí hasta la brisa era cálida haciendo exasperar al libertador, el cual se recargo en el marco mientras suspiraba.

Se sentía extraño, esos sueños lo tenían con los pelos de punta y bastante nervioso. Se mordió el labio antes de darse vuelta y mirar al otro dormir ¡Demonios! Se sentía tan mal observarlo de esa forma cuando dormía, porque no podía albergar ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia un maestro fuego por más bueno que fuera. No podía sentir ternura por ver dormir a uno de esos asesinos… pero desde que no pudo matarlo esa noche se le hacía difícil no mantener la vista más de lo normal en el príncipe, no que se sintiera atraído. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ese sentimiento era al que llamaban agradecimiento ¿No? Resoplo de nuevo rodando los ojos antes de volverse a acostar.

Realmente se sentía muy extraño tenerlo en la misma habitación y sentir que estaba demasiado lejos. Aun con todos los pensamientos arremolinados en su mente, se durmió.

.

-¿Estás enamorado del príncipe Zuko?- dijo mirándolo perpleja Smell. Jet había pedido permiso y había vuelto a visitar a sus amigos, en dos días se iría con Zuko y las tres chicas a las Islas Ember y necesitaba hablar su problema con alguien. Le había contado a sus amigos los sueños extraños que había tenido esos cinco días desde que no pudo matarlo, obviamente sin mucho detalle pero dejando claro cuál era el problema.

-¡no!- se quejó enojado el moreno –Solo no sé porque pasa eso y quiero que me ayuden- dijo agarrando uno de las rejas y acercándose lo más posible a ellos. Smell y Long se miraron de reojo antes de suspirar, la primera idea que se les vino a la mente cuando Jet hablo fue la que expreso Smell.

-Bueno…- empezó a hablar Longshot –Tal vez es porque eras un adolecente activo, así que con el celibato y el ser con quien pasas la mayor parte del tiempo sea el que aparece en tus sueños…

-Long, nadie se cree eso- reto Smell enseguida para luego volver a ver al moreno que casi se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la reja –No digo que estés enamorado Jet, pero tal vez te guste… Zuko es guapo- dijo, guardándose el comentario de que solo lo creía, porque jamás lo había visto demasiado bien ya que la última vez que lo vieron fue tapado con la túnica y la capucha.

Jet levanto una ceja y negó con la cabeza en una clara negativa.

-No, no, no… ¡no lo entiendes! A mí me gustan las chicas y el… él es un chico- susurro lo último como que si fuera pecado. El arquero suspiro y Smell rodo los ojos.

-Jamás te duraron tus relaciones con chicas- le recordó la mujer –Tal vez como no lo mataste tu mente lo tomo como que ya no tienes ningún rencor contra él y…- ella se mordió el labio sin saber cómo seguir –Y… no se explicar lo demás- se rindió al fin.

Jet volvió a pegarse la cabeza contra la reja mientras murmuraba maldiciones a todas las personas que conocía. No podía gustarle el príncipe de la nación del fuego, no importa cuánto soñara con prácticamente tenerlo bajo él, con… el joven libertador gimió lastimeramente al notar hacia donde iban sus pensamientos. _¡Después de todo solo son estúpidos sueños!_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

-solo tal vez sea algo temporal- trato de convencerlo Smell –como las etapas que pasamos todos los adolescentes, alguna vez no sentimos atraídos hacia alguien de tu mismo género… pero es temporal, sobre todo cuando solo has tenido contacto con él- trato de calmarlo.

-Smell, pareces una madre hablando de eso ¡Eso no es lo que pasa! ¡Solo quiero deshacerme de esos sueños!- se quejó el moreno mientras suspiraba antes de sentarse contra la pared bastante rendido.

-Jet… nadie decide que soñar, pídele que te de otra habitación, tal vez poniendo una distancia se te pase- aconsejo Long pero noto como el moreno negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso es imposible, nunca me darían en el palacio otra habitación para dormir, solo un calabozo- dijo haciendo una mueca y sus dos compañeros suspiraron ante la realidad de eso.

-Bueno, mientras él no se entere no pasara nada, sigue como lo estás haciendo hasta ahora- dijo sonriendo levemente Smell. Sabía que para su líder eso era difícil, Jet podía ser un gran jefe, extremadamente hábil y terco, pero ¿De sentimientos? Él solo salía con chicas por sus intereses, jamás ninguna lo tuvo interesado mucho tiempo o pudo meterse en sus sueños.

-¿Eso nada más? ¡Genial! Me molesta tener que levantarme todas las noches- gruño por lo bajo haciendo rodar los ojos a sus dos compañeros. Entre ellos no había tabúes y sabían que podían hablar de todo y realmente estaban tratando de ayudar al moreno.

-Bueno, las cosas podrían estar peor. En la playa lo tendrás que ver con el torso descubierto- dijo Long haciendo que Jet volviera a golpearse la cabeza contra la reja y que Smell le diera un codazo en las costillas mientras murmuraba algo en otro idioma.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- lo tranquilizo la chica poniendo una mano en su hombro. Los ojos marrones de Jet se levantaron y el libertador sonrió levemente antes de asentir. Sabía que eso no era cierto, que nada iba a mejorar, pero se sentía con un peso menos en sima luego de hablarlo con ellos

-Gracias- simplemente suspiro. Los minutos siguientes se la pasaron en silencio, pensando varias posibilidades y tratar de no incomodarse más.

-¿Zuko te liberar algún día?- pregunto al fin Smell cambiando de tema, Jet rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros, y sin saber porque los tres empezaron a reírse.

.

Zuko murmuraba algunas palabras poco dignas mientras pasaba el paño por la espalda del moreno, este tenía una quemadura leve que le cruzaba la espalda de forma diagonal.

-¡Au!- se quejó el libertador por el ardor, más por molestar a Zuko que por sentir querer hacerlo. El príncipe gruño levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre casi atacar a mi hermana?!- le grito furioso antes de volver a humedecer el paño y volver a pasárselo –Por suerte solo te hiso una quemadura superficial- susurro para sí mismo mientras veía la piel enrojecida, para luego volver su vista a la cicatriz del hombro del libertador.

-Lo lamento- suspiro Jet mientras sentía como el príncipe aplicaba los ungüentos para calmar el dolor, realmente ardía pero sabía que el dolor de ahora significaba no dolor después o eso le decía su madre. Jet no pudo evitar que su semblante se entristeciera al recordar lo poco que aún tenía en su memoria de su familia.

Zuko se mordió el labio mientras suspiraba y terminaba con su labor, luego se levantó y guardo todo, recordando fugazmente como habían terminado en esa situación.

Zuko había permitido a Jet salir de la habitación con la condición que se comportaría, pero este al ver a Azula no había podido controlarse y la ataco con uno de los cuchillos de la cocina. Su hermana no sufrió ni un pequeño rasguño, pero el libertador se había llevado lo que se podía denominar latigazo de fuego. Por suerte el príncipe intervino y evito que algo peor pasara o que Azula lanzara un rayo dentro del palacio.

-Lo mejor será mantenerte dentro de la habitación, pero mañana iremos a la Isla, mientras nos traslademos trata de controlar tus instintos- replico el príncipe mientras el moreno suspiraba y asentía levemente, realmente no quería tener otra quemadura en su cuerpo.

Jet sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo cuando Zuko toco la cicatriz de su hombro, el príncipe apenas la rozo con sus dedos, pero fue lo suficiente como para erizar la piel del moreno.

-No hagas eso- susurro el libertador, Zuko levanto una ceja y medio sonrió antes de pararse y sentarse en frente del moreno.

-Lo mejor será que te quedes sin camisa hasta que la quemadura deje de arder ¿Está bien?- dijo Zuko mientras agarraba un platillo que había en la pequeña mesa que los sirvientes habían puesto. Jet levanto una ceja mientras lo miraba comer, jamás comían juntos y esta sería la primera vez. Algo inseguro agarro su tazón y empezó a comer tratando de imitar al otro y fallando en el intento.

-¿Cómo ustedes los nobles pueden comer de esa forma tan egocéntrica?- se quejó el moreno mientras empezaba a comer como siempre lo hacía, Zuko rodo los ojos ante eso.

-Nos enseñan- corto por lo sano el príncipe mientras sonreía levemente, Zuko miro detenidamente la cicatriz del libertador. Se veía como una quemadura profunda, mal curada tal vez y por eso había quedado la cicatriz tan marcada -¿Cómo te la hiciste?- murmuro sin poder contenerse.

Jet levanto una ceja como de no entender, pero en seguida noto que señalaba la cicatriz que tenía en el hombro. Suspiro sin poder evitarlo, todo lo que se refería a esa marca era demasiado doloroso. Así que simplemente se acercó al príncipe y rozo la cicatriz que este tenía en el rostro, obligando al otro a cerrar los ojos, el libertador estaba haciendo una pregunta muda, la misma pregunta que le había hecho Zuko a él. El príncipe abrió los ojos mientras se apartaba y bajaba la mirada, el libertador sabía que no iba a hablar y Zuko sabía que Jet tampoco lo haría.

Ambos se vieron sumergidos en un silencio, donde la comprensión y el dolor se mezclaban en partes iguales.

.

**Ya no pude evitar ponerle algo de tensión a estos dos XD pobre Jet, siempre me gusta molestarlo.**

***Si Jet conquisto a si no más a Katara creo que tenía experiencia previa, realmente no puedo evitar imaginarme a Jet como un adolescente bastante "activo" en todo el sentido de la palabra XD Mujeriego! XD**

**Gracias a Zag!**

**¿Comentarios?**


	5. Chapter 5

Jet suspiro por décima vez, se sentía incómodo y tenía calor, además de las miradas de esas extrañas tres chicas lo hacían sentir como una mascota. Se encontraba en el barco que los llevaría a la Isla Ember y tenía uno de sus brazos encadenados. Simplemente encantador.

-Me siento como un niño- oyó quejarse a Zuko que era el que más cerca estaba de él, el moreno no pudo evitar rodar los ojos exasperado, si el príncipe se sentía así ¿¡nadie podía pensar cómo se sentía el?! ¡Por dios! Quedarse tanto tiempo callado le estaba costando, sobre todo con la princesa a menos de dos metros de él. Tal vez si alcanzaba alguna daga podría… no, se regañó de inmediato, debía portarse "bien" como le había prometido a Smell, a Longshot… y a Zuko.

Por dios ¡Le había prometido al príncipe de la nación del fuego tratar de no hacer nada malo! Pero… Atacar a los maestro fuego no era algo malo ¿verdad? A quien quería engañar trataba con todas sus fuerzas no hacer nada.

-Bueno, tal vez tu padre ya se cansó de ustedes dos- hablo Jet bastante divertido recibiendo una mirada de reprimenda de las tres mujeres y una leve sonrisa por parte de Zuko.

-Deberías callar a tu mascota Zuzu- dijo Azula antes de seguir hablando ignorándolo olímpicamente. Jet rodo los ojos ante eso, esperaba que en toda las pequeñas vacaciones en la Isla esas extrañas tres mujeres lo ignoraran, así todo sería menos problemático.

Llegaron a la casa con esas dos ancianas que también lo miraron con desdén ¿Qué todos los de la nación del fuego –excepto Zuko- lo miraban así?

-Ya sé que están molestos porque los obligaron a venir aquí- hablo una de las ancianas haciendo que el moreno rodara los ojos. Rio levemente mientras caminaba hacia una de las habitaciones, Zuko ya le había dicho cuál era la de ellos, dejando a los demás solos para acomodarse. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, se sentía que no encajaba cuando Zuko empezaba a hablar con otras personas.

_Por supuesto que no, si este no es tu lugar, no es tu mundo_ volvió a pensar el libertador mientras se recostaba sobre la cama. No paso demasiado tiempo cuando Zuko también entro.

-Vamos a salir a la playa, si quieres…- murmuro bajando el tono mientras hablaba, por supuesto era como una invitación muda, lo bueno de estar ambos en que se entendían sin necesidad de muchas palabras. Habían formado una especie de retorcida y extraña no-amistad.

-No, seguramente soportar a tu novia es suficiente- dijo con cierta burla, pero con ligero tono amargo. Su _novia_, su _prometida_, se recordaba continuamente al igual de que eso no le importaba.

-Muy gracioso- hiso una mueca el príncipe mientras suspiraba -¿Te quedaras aquí?- pregunto curioso recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. Zuko suspiro y salió dando una despedida muda.

Jet volvió a recostarse mientras cerraba los ojos, sabía que aunque aceptara la propuesta del príncipe iba a tener que ir con dos guardias, cada uno a cada costado y eso era realmente incómodo. Además, sentía que debía darle espacio al príncipe, no sabía porque esos sentimientos pero Smell le había dicho que los dejara fluir, que si no los retenía se irían más rápido. Realmente quería pensar que así eran las cosas.

-No deberías estar suelto en la mansión

-No siendo tan solo un prisionero- genial, rodo los ojos exasperado al escuchar la voz de ambas ancianas, al parecer iba a tener que esperar que Zuko volviera encadenado.

-Esto no podría estar peor- dijo rodando los ojos mientras observaba al guardia que entraba.

.

Suspiro mientras tenía el tazón en su mano mientras comía, estaba cerca a la pequeña mesa donde estaban los demás pero su cadena no le permitía acercarse.

-Zuko ¿Sabes? Me siento incomodo comiendo aquí- dijo mientras resoplaba, el príncipe levanto una ceja y sonrió levemente.

-Está bien- dijo levantándose y acercándosele para poder sacarle el grillete. No le había gustado la idea que las ancianas hicieran eso pero mientras él no estaba en el lugar no podía hacer nada.

-Zuko, no deberías darle tanto lujos a tu dama de compañía- dijo burlona su hermana mientras Mai entrecerraba los ojos.

-Yo creo que es lindo, Zuko ¿Me lo regalas?- pidió Ty Lee haciendo negar con la cabeza al príncipe mientras ella suspiraba frustrada.

Ya desencadenado se acercó a donde estaban sentados ellos.

-No lo quiero cerca de mí- dijo despectiva Azula mientras alzaba la barbilla orgullosa. Zuko y Jet rodaron los ojos y resoplaron.

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo el moreno mientras se ponía en medio de Zuko y Mai, separando a ambos mientras sonreía de manera divertida.

-¡Hey!- se quejó furiosa Mai que estaba apoyada en Zuko -¡Zuko, dile algo!- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño, Zuko solo rodo los ojos y le medio sonrió a Jet.

-Déjalo Mai, Azula no lo quiere cerca- dijo simplemente. Obviamente a Mai no le paso por alto la sonrisa de triunfo que apareció en el rostro del libertador, haciéndola apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño, al parecer ese joven moreno la estaba desafiando.

.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, tratando de descansar luego de otro _agitado_ sueño. Había sentimientos que simplemente no debían estar ahí y aunque trataba de seguir los consejos de sus amigos, sentía que simplemente aceptarlos lo llevaría más allá… y no podía permitirse eso.

Porque… ¿Enamorado del príncipe de la nación del fuego? Él era un libertador, era alguien que siempre había odiado con toda fibra de su ser a los de la nación del fuego, no podía simplemente aceptar que le gustaba un _chico_ y para colmo ¡un maestro fuego!

Si, Zuko podía ser bastante amable y considerado con él, pero eso no quitaba lo que era. Aunque tenía aun varias dudas sobre él ¿Por qué lo había encontrado en Ba Sing Se? Si era un infiltrado ¿Por qué viajar como lo haría alguien que no tiene nada? ¿Por qué trabajar en una casa del té en el anillo inferior cuando podía estar en la superior y seguir infiltrado? Algo no le cuadraba, algo simplemente estaba mal… o acaso ¿Cuándo se presentó como Lee no era un príncipe? Imposible, se dijo a sí mismo, uno nace siendo de la realeza. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Zuko no vivía en el palacio? ¿Qué había pasado o que había cambiado para que volviera?

Zuko jamás hablaba de su padre, jamás hablaba de su cicatriz y tampoco hablaba de su novia, Jet se había enterado de Mai cuando pregunto pero el tono con el cual le contesto le quedo grabado con letras de fuego _–Éramos niños cuando nos comprometieron_- Habían sido pocas palabras, pero Jet sabía todos los significados que englobaba eso. El libertador se odiaba porque esas palabras le dieron una esperanza que no debió haber sentido.

Se removió bastante incomodo mientras su vista se centraba en el techo, no podía salir de la habitación al menos que quisiera encontrándose con esas dos –locas- mujeres y ya tenía suficientes problemas por hoy. Realmente prefería el palacio, aquí se aburría con facilidad.

Sin saber que hacer simplemente se levantó y fijo su vista en el mar en el balcón, y como varias veces en su vida se preguntaba a qué nación el realmente pertenecía. Al no ser maestro era difícil decirlo con exactitud.

De pronto y para su sorpresa una gran hilera de fuego se vio muy cerca de la playa, era igual a una línea que se deslizaba hasta el cielo nocturno y desaparecer*. Se movió algo incómodo, si eso lo hiso algún maestro fuego esperaba que no fuera para quemar nada, pero también se había dado cuenta que las emociones eran las que controlaban ese elemento. El fuego de las velas solía subir cuando Zuko tenía pesadillas y también reaccionaban a las distintas emociones del príncipe.

No es que le prestara demasiada atención a Zuko, porque no era cierto, sino eran deducciones que iba sacando, sí.

Ya había entrado bien la noche cuando el príncipe volvió, Zuko venía de buen humor luego de haberle hecho pagar a ese de la fiesta, a veces era divertido portarse mal. Se encontró con el joven moreno que aún estaba mirando por el balcón hacia el mar.

-En el bosque donde yo vivía había un arroyo- escucho decir simplemente al libertador. Zuko no se sorprendió, a veces era así, alguno de los dos soltaba algún dato sin que nadie se lo pidiera, pero el príncipe prefería no tocar ciertos temas y casi siempre el moreno era el que hablaba –Y una presa- susurro lo último con un suspiro, como que si ocultara algo en esas palabras. Zuko muchas veces no entendía que ocultaba cada frase que el libertador soltaba.

-¿Cómo la pasaste?- dijo el de la cicatriz cambiando de tema, Jet sonrió de esa forma socarrona que tenía y se encogió de hombros.

-Las ancianas me tratan como una mascota, así que me quede encerrado aquí todo el día- dijo sin mirarlo, Zuko asintió mientras se apoyaba en la baranda cerca del libertador -¿Ya cenaste?- pregunto el moreno girándose levemente a ver al otro arrepintiéndose en el proceso. _Maldición_, Zuko de esa forma _realmente_ se veía bien, así que juntando todo su autocontrol desvió la mirada para el mar otra vez.

-Más o menos ¿Y tú?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad el príncipe, le había dicho a las ancianas que le dieran de cenar si llegaba muy tarde, pero al parecer y sospechaba que no lo habían hecho.

-Estoy seguro que esas mujeres me hubieran dado de comer en un plato para perro- dijo burlón –Puedo querer seguir vivo, pero jamás me humillare tanto- dijo divertido. Zuko rio levemente.

-Jamás te lo he pedido- dijo sinceramente. Si, Jet había tratado de matarlo una vez, pero cuando había tenido una segunda oportunidad no lo había hecho. Su madre siempre le decía que la primera impresión a veces no solía ser la real y había que dar segundas oportunidades a quienes se lo merecían de verdad -¿quieres cenar?- pregunto el príncipe al notar que en la respuesta del moreno estaba un claro _no, no he cenado_ pero camuflado como para no perder su orgullo.

El moreno sonrió levemente y señalo hacia la playa.

-Jamás he estado en una playa, si vamos a cenar prefiero que sea allá- dijo simplemente mientras miraba las olas. Zuko sonrió levemente, Jet siempre era así, aunque muchas cosas eran decisión de Zuko, jamás pedía por favor. Y el príncipe sabía que no lograría hacer comer al libertador en otro lugar donde él no quería.

-Está bien- acepto el príncipe –salgamos, que será poco tiempo- sonrió levemente. Jet levanto una ceja porque no esperaba que su acompañante accediera y se preguntó si esta sería una no-cita no declarada. Rio levemente al pensarlo, pero sintió una pequeña satisfacción.

No hicieron mucho escándalo en que comerían, iba a ser algo rápido y ya. En la playa acomodaron el mantel en el picnic improvisado y luego empezaron a comer, aun sabiendo las altas horas de la noche que eran.

-las estrellas se veían bastantes cercanas en lo árboles, cuando era pequeño buscaba las estrellas fugaces…- murmuro el moreno mientras veía las estrellas.

-¿Qué deseo querías pedir?- pregunto curioso el príncipe mientras dejaba el plato a un costado luego de terminar.

-Cambiar mi pasado- susurro levemente Jet antes de bajar por un momento la mirada, para luego sonreír de esa manera engreída que tenía –Era tan solo un niño, era una tontería- dijo algo burlón mientras negaba con la cabeza. En algunos momentos Zuko se preguntaba que si Jet usaba esos comentarios finales para no verse débil, si algo había aprendido del libertador que odiaba profundamente verse vulnerable.

Zuko en la punta de la lengua tenía una pregunta, pero sabiendo que el libertador simplemente se quedaría en silencio prefirió solo mirarlo y quedarse callado _¿Qué parte de tu pasado?_

-Muchos de nosotros solemos desearlo en algún momento de nuestra vida- sonrió levemente el príncipe luego de algunos minutos de silencio –Aunque a veces sea imposible- sonrió mirando a los ojos del libertador. Zuko quería decir mucho en su mirada ámbar, muchas preguntas que Jet no había respondido en todo ese tiempo _¿Qué paso con tus padres? ¿Por qué odias de esa manera a los maestros fuego? ¿Por qué a veces te ves tan melancólico cuando se trata de tu pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho la nación del fuego?_

Los ojos marrones de Jet también hacían preguntas mudas que sabía que el príncipe no estaba dispuesto a contestar, pero de lo que poco que sabían era que su pasado había sido doloroso y que ambos siempre tuvieron algo que desearon cambiar.

Ambos se habían acercado sin si quiera darse cuenta, casi en cámara lenta donde las estrellas eran las únicas que los alumbraban. Jet acaricio levemente la mano de Zuko y este solo le sonrió en respuesta, ninguno de los dos paró.

Porque se sentía seguro, a hogar, _a entendimiento._

-¡Zuko!- la voz de Azula desde bastante lejos los saco de la atmosfera que se había creado entre ellos y ambos se separaron rápidamente.

Jet suspiro y negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba, Zuko en cambio sentía las mejillas arder y no sabía la razón. El libertador medio sonrió.

-¿Vamos?- dijo extendiéndole una mano, Zuko dudo unos momentos en tomarla pero lo hiso, levantándose.

Y cuando sus ojos ámbar chocaron con los marrones sintió algo nuevo.

_¿Por qué rayos su corazón latía de esa forma, tan desbocado?_

.

**¡AAAA! Azula arruino el momento XD**

**Ja ja XD ahora Zuko es el confundido y Jet sigue dando vueltas XD**

***Es el fuego que hace Zuko en el capítulo "La playa" cuando grita ¡estoy enojado conmigo mismo!**

**Saludos y gracias a:**

**Zag: muchas gracias por comentar, si creo que a Jet le gusta Zuko XD**

**TheFannishaUsui: si supongo XD en eso de la busquedad del honor Zuko no tuvo mucho tiempo para prbar tecnicas de seducción a diferencia de Jet XD ¡Saludos y gracias por tu comentario!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen._**

**_._**

_Se acercaron lentamente, los sonidos de las olas arrullaban el momento, las estrellas eran cómplices de lo que pasaba bajo ellas._

_No tardaron demasiado en que sus labios lograran un contacto, algo íntimo, de forma tímida y dulce. Al separarse simplemente se sonrieron y el príncipe sintió sus manos entrelazadas con el otro. Todo simplemente era perfecto, se sentía a comodidad, a hogar, a entendimiento._

_Sin pensarlo demasiado bien volvieron a besarse con dulzura._

_Simplemente eso era lo correcto._

_Y su corazón latía desbocado. _

Zuko se despertó de pronto, con la respiración agitada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Trago con dificultad mientras sentía el golpe de su corazón en su pecho. El príncipe volvió a acostarse y cerrar los ojos preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si su hermana no lo hubiera llamado… ¿Enserio iban a… besarse?

.

Habían pasado solo algunos días en la Isla antes de volver, Jet y Zuko no habían hondado más en el tema de lo que paso en esa cena. Al principio se habían sentido incomodos por la presencia del otro, pero luego y poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Hey! Esa es mi cama- se quejó Zuko bastante divertido, ya estaban de vuelta en el palacio y Jet se había recostado en la cama del príncipe.

-Acuéstate en la otra- dijo simplemente Jet mientras se acomodaba y se ponía una de las almohadas en la cabeza haciendo resoplar al príncipe. Zuko se sentó al lado del moreno y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros empezó a moverlo.

-¡Devuélveme mi cama!- Jet se quitó el objeto de la cara y trato de detener las manos de Zuko empezando una pequeña pelea bastante infantil. Al final ambos cayeron al suelo, Jet sentado prácticamente contra este y Zuko en regazo, con la sabana tapándolos y atrapándolos completamente. Obviamente ambos no pudieron evitar reír de lo cómico que era la situación.

-Dios, nadie jamás ha hablado de lo peligrosas que son las sabanas- dijo de forma burlona el libertador mientras desenredaba su pie de ella. Zuko sonrió levemente y asintió, hacía mucho que no se divertía así en el palacio.

Luego de esa mini lucha por la cama, Jet se fue a la propia acostándose de inmediato, Zuko rodo los ojos ante eso porque sabía que lo hacía para no ayudarlo con el desastre que había terminado la cama más grande.

A la mitad de la noche Zuko se despertó al notar que alguien había abierto la puerta, notando al moreno que tenía lo que parecía un pergamino en sus manos.

-Creo que es para ti- dijo Jet sentándose al lado de su cama mientras el príncipe se sentaba –No pude ver quien lo dejo, apenas lo hiso prácticamente salió corriendo- explico antes de cederle el pergamino. Zuko lo leyó curioso _"Busca la muerte de tu bisabuelo, eso te dirá tu destino"_ el príncipe frunció el ceño mientras la leía.

-No entiendo- susurro, Jet en cambio solo se encogió de hombros antes de acostarse de nuevo en su cama pero con la vista fija en el príncipe.

-mañana averiguamos, tal vez puedes preguntárselo a tu hermana porque yo no sé nada de la historia de la nación del fuego- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. Zuko asintió y acepto dejar la nota inconclusa hasta mañana.

Al otro día Zuko fue a ver el cuadro de Sozin, preguntándole a su hermana de la muerte de su bisabuelo. Jet en cambio se quedó en la habitación como siempre releyendo varias veces el pergamino, al darlo vuelta noto con sus ojos acostumbrados a encontrar ese tipo de cosas, una frase escrita con jugo de limón. Frunció un poco el ceño, sin poder leer bien lo que decía e iba a tirarla sobre la lámpara pero prefirió esperar a que el príncipe volviera.

-Busca la muerte de tu bisabuelo, eso te dirá tu destino ¿Qué significa?- dijo frustrado Zuko mientras la leía por centésima vez en el día, Jet estaba bastante quitado de pena acostado en su cama.

-Tiene un mensaje escrito con limón- dijo simplemente ganándose una mirada confundida del príncipe, pero este pareció entender porque en seguida hiso un pequeño fuego atrás de ella, haciendo que la escritura invisible apareciera. Zuko levanto las cejas sorprendido por lo que decía y luego se paró para salir de la habitación.

-¡hey! ¿Adónde vas?- salto el libertador parándose y poniéndose al lado de él.

-Debo ir a buscar la historia- dijo simplemente, pero al salir noto que el moreno lo seguía, ante eso resoplo pero prefirió no discutir ya que sabía que si él era terco, el moreno lo era el doble.

Zuko empezó a leer en voz baja el pergamino, sorprendiéndose de la amistad de su bisabuelo con el avatar. En ese momento también descubrió que aunque Jet sabía leer, había palabras que le costaban demasiado, como que si no hubiera aprendido del todo, así que simplemente empezó a leer en voz alta para ambos.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está el resto?- se quejó en seguida el príncipe entrecerrando los ojos, Jet también parecía confundido.

-Es la historia que buscabas ¿No?- Dijo simplemente, jamás había estudiado a la nación del fuego en ese nivel, como para saber que eso era en realidad lo que se enseñaba en las escuelas de esa nación.

-¡es la historia que todos conocen!- dijo de mal humor el príncipe antes de levantarse. Mientras iba a ver a su tío, Jet prefirió volver a la habitación para darle espacio a Zuko. Había muchas cosas que se entendían ahora, entonces ¿Se podría decir que la culpa de la guerra era de la nación del fuego y el avatar anterior? ¿Por qué Roku no simplemente mato al otro? Y si el avatar había sido un ciudadano de la nación del fuego ¿Eso quería decir que no eran tan malos? ¿Qué ese odio enfermo que les tenía estaba mal? ¿_Odiar_ a toda la nación estaba mal? ¿Quién era el verdadero culpable que la guerra siguiera? ¿Solo del señor del fuego?

Estaba en medio de esos pensamientos cuando Zuko entro, se veía confundido y traía un objeto con él. Los ojos marrones de Jet inspeccionaron al príncipe, el cual al principio simplemente lo ignoro para acostarse sobre su cama.

-Mi bisabuelo era el avatar Roku- soltó sin más luego de varios minutos de silencio, en su rostro se podía notar la confusión y como parecía tener una batalla interna. Jet lo miro sorprendido y se sentó sobre su cama incrédulo.

-¿Tus bisabuelos eran esos dos? Bueno, eso explica que seas relativamente bueno para ser maestro fuego- dijo simplemente tratando de aliviar la tensión. Zuko suspiro y le dio la espalda mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Luego de tener los ojos cerrados por largo tiempo los abrió y se decidió a contar ese incidente a Jet, Zuko acaricio levemente su cicatriz antes de suspirar.

-¿Sabes cómo me hice esta cicatriz?- susurro y aunque no estaba viendo al libertador supo que este había negado con la cabeza. Y empezó a contarle todo, primero había empezado con la desaparición de su madre, como había perdido a su primo Lu Ten, como su tío se había retirado de la guerra luego de eso. Luego lo que paso en la reunión… y el Agni Kai.

-Me negué a pelear con mi padre y él dijo que el dolor me haría más fuerte y luego…- el príncipe se calló, sin realmente saber cómo continuar. Aunque al principio había parecido fácil, contar que su propio padre le había causado eso era doloroso, seguía siendo doloroso.

-¿¡Tu padre te hiso esa cicatriz a propósito!?- no pudo evitar gritar Jet mientras se sentaba en la cama de un salto y Zuko se paraba -¡tu padre es un maldito sicópata!- grito furioso -¿¡Y aun así volviste?! ¿¡Cómo pudiste volver?!- Jet no medía sus palabras, sentía las emociones arremolinarse en su interior y simplemente estallar.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!- grito furioso Zuko apretando los puños -¡Yo me lo merecía por desobediente! ¡Y luego me merecí esos tres años de exilio y búsqueda!- grito en su defensa.

-¡Tenías trece años Zuko! ¡Era tan solo un niño! ¡Tú maldito padre es un asesino! ¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Fue capaz de hacerte eso! ¡A ti, a su propio hijo!- grito también furioso Jet. No podía concebir como Zuko había perdonado a su padre, como había querido volver a un lugar donde prácticamente lo despreciaban.

-¡Yo debía aprender que era el honor! ¡Y no era un niño! ¡Debía madurar!- grito de nuevo Zuko lo que se había tratado de convencer desde ese día –El solo quería lo mejor para mí- susurro sentándose en la cama con la mirada gacha para luego acostarse de espaldas al libertador que seguía respirando agitado y con las manos hechas puños, tratando de contener la ira que había empezado a crecer con el relato. Al final se tragó sus palabras e insultos sabiendo que Zuko no lo iba a aceptar, simplemente era una pérdida de tiempo. Jet se sentó al borde de su propia cama dándole la espalda a la figura del príncipe.

-Si él te hiso eso y eres su hijo… imagínate lo que le hace al resto del mundo- susurro Jet con dolor –lo que le hace a cada aldea, a cada reino- murmuro ganándose la atención de Zuko que tenías los ojos fuertemente cerrados –Yo era tan solo un niño cuando todo ocurrió, tenía ocho años ¡Ocho años!- dijo apretando los labios dejando salir su odio y su dolor en cada una de las palabras –Perdí a toda mi familia en el incendio, a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hermana. Ella se llamaba Geo y tenía veinte años ¿Y sabes qué? En un mes se iba a casar ¡Ellos no tenían ningún derecho de quitarle esa felicidad!- alzo la voz tratando de que sus ojos no se cristalizaran –Nadie sobrevivió, solo algunos niños que quedaron huérfanos, los que tenían más suerte tenían a alguien de su familia en otro lado, otro nos quedamos solos, completamente solos ¡Maldita sea, éramos niños!- grito lo último sintiendo su corazón latir dolorosamente –Y nos quitaron el futuro, a todos. Nos quitaron a nuestras familias, nuestras casas y nos obligaron a crecer solos, en un mundo que nadie tiene piedad- Jet sintió temblar su mandíbula y apretó mucho más los puños –Esa cicatriz me la hice cuando tenía once años, un soldado… mi odio hacia los maestros fuego se me era muy difícilmente de controlar, como castigo puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y empezó a quemar, con una llama lenta y pequeña ¿Te imaginas el tiempo que tardó en hacer la herida tan profunda?- Zuko sintió un escalofrió pasar por toda su columna –No pude curarla correctamente, uno de mis amigos me ayudo pero éramos niños, casi adolescentes tratando de curar algo imposible para nosotros. No tienes idea del dolor que pase, no tienes idea de las noches que pase solo odiando a los maestro fuego, no tienes idea de cuánto era mi rencor tanto que prácticamente me segué. Ellos me quitaron todo- murmuro lo último sintiendo que ya no podía contenerse, sentía la ira pasar por cada fibra de su ser y el dolor, el recuerdo.

-lo siento, lo lamento en serio- susurro Zuko con el nudo en la garganta, realmente no sabía que decir, sentía vergüenza e indignación ¿Dónde quedaba el honor en todo eso? ¿Cuándo les quitaban a esos niños su hogar, donde estaba?

Jet se sorprendió por esas palabras y sonrió levemente mirándolo, Zuko seguía de espaldas a él y parecía no querer darse vuelta.

-Tú no tienes que disculparte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- susurro, su tono sonó dulce y sincero, y eso solo logro que el príncipe sintiera como que si le clavaran una daga en el pecho ¿Cómo no lo había matado esa noche cuando pudo? ¿Por qué tragarse todo ese dolor y rencor, y simplemente decirle que no tuvo la culpa?

-Yo soy el príncipe- susurro y realmente sintió que la voz se le quebraba, trago duramente mientras sentía una profunda culpa invadirlo.

-Cuando todo eso paso tú eras un niño Zuko, prácticamente tenías la misma edad que yo- dijo tranquilamente, recordando fugazmente la vez que trato de matarlo en Ba Sing Se y la noche donde no lo hiso. En los días que se quedaba solo y pensaba había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Pero…- murmuro inseguro el príncipe, sin atreverse a mirar al otro a la cara.

-No, tú no tienes la culpa. Ni tú, ni muchas personas. Nadie decide nacer en la nación del fuego y que nazcas aquí no te hace un asesino o te culpa de lo que hacen los demás- hablo bastante seguro –Yo estuve a punto de matar a un pueblo entero, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es enmendarlo y no volver a cometerlos- dijo tranquilamente.

-Por mi culpa cayó Ba Sing Se- murmuro con voz ahogada mientras sentía como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Sentía su corazón latir dolorosamente en su pecho, sentía culpa y vergüenza de todo lo que había causado su nación. Si, él lo sabía pero no había querido verlo. No tardo en sentir como unos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban con dulzura y como el libertador besaba con cariño su cabeza.

-No, no lo fue- murmuro y el príncipe solo pudo negar con la cabeza dándose vuelta devolviendo el gesto mientras trataba de controlar el sollozo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

Simplemente al parecer había hecho todo mal, había decidido mal y realmente no culparía a su tío de no perdonarlo.

Jet lo estrecho más contra su pecho casi arrullándolo, murmurándole palabras de apoyo. Jet sabía cómo se sentía eso, hubo veces que se arrepintió de lo que hacía y sabía que simplemente se necesitaba apoyo. Apoyo para levantarse y seguir, apoyo para volver a crecer.

Abrazados, ambos quedaron dormidos en la profundidad de la noche.

.

**Ya, pobres :( Por lo menos aquí Jet tiene un acercamiento XD El drama no es lo mío XD y me gusta poner momentos de debilidad en Zuko (Uuuuuh la ciudad cayó por tu culpa, por tu cuuulpa…)**

**Gracias a: **

**TheFannizhaUsui: Si creo que era necesario que los interrumpieran ** pobres XD espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustadi, muchas gracias y saludos!**

**Zag27: Si, cais pero casi pero no paso ** aquí esta la actualizacion, saludos y gracias por comentar!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Zuko despertó el libertador ya no estaba acostado en la cama, el príncipe busco instintivamente al moreno en la habitación y lo encontró mirando por la ventana, el maestro fuego suspiro mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el baño. Jet lo miro de reojo sin prestarle real atención, ambos no sabían cómo reaccionar después de la escena de debilidad que habían tenido la noche anterior y el libertador prefería no ser el primero en hablar.

-Luego del sol negro podrás irte- escucho decir al príncipe que se había sentado en la cama sin mirarlo. El libertador levanto una ceja sin entender y Zuko resoplo –El día del sol negro es un eclipse, el sol se "apagara" y los maestros fuego perderemos nuestros poderes. Planean atacar ese día, todos serán evacuados o algo así y estoy seguro que podrás irte- dijo por fin viéndolo a los ojos.

El libertador también lo miro y se quedaron así por unos segundos que parecieron horas antes que el moreno apartara la mirada.

-¿Mis amigos?

-Creo que podrás ayudarlos y podrán escapar- dijo normalmente. Jet no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, realmente no sabía si podía creer en la palabra del príncipe, pero no pudo evitar dudar un poco al recordar lo de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué harás tú?- Jet hablo mientras se sentaba a su lado, Zuko agarro su cabeza con las manos y se recostó sobre la cama.

-Realmente no lo sé…- dijo apenado el príncipe –Estoy confundido- dijo dándole la espalda al otro. Jet solo rodó los ojos y se levantó. Suficiente amistad por hoy, pensó algo contrariado.

Los días pasaron algo tensos, ambos trataban de no volver a mostrar "debilidad" con el otro, pero casi siempre le era imposible. Casi siempre alguno deslizaba algún tema de su pasado y empezaban a hablar, a veces terminaban peleando por sus puntos de vista y otras veces se ponían de acuerdo.

Esa noche Zuko llego de la "reunión" donde él se había quejado a la mañana que no lo habían invitado, pero al final sí. Jet se sentía un poco confundido con todo eso, Zuko había ido a la reunión ¿No? Y eso quería ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? El libertador suspiro negando con la cabeza, el príncipe era muy bipolar y eso le agradaba en cierto sentido.

-No… mi padre quiere un "hijo perfecto" pero cada vez que actuó así, no me siento yo mismo- escucho hablar a Zuko que estaba recostado en su cama tapando su rostro con sus manos. En una posición que Jet había autonombrado Posición dramática de Zuko, siempre lo hacía cuando algo lo molestaba, estaba confundido o algo pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto el libertador mientras se sentaba a su lado para luego recostarse también. Ambos prácticamente estaban cara a cara, a excepción que el príncipe tenía los ojos cerrados como pensando.

-No deberías tener la confianza para acercarte tanto- lo reprendió un poco Zuko cuando sintió que el otro le corrió un mechón de cabello de la cara. Jet rió divertido antes de negar con la cabeza haciendo que el príncipe abriera los ojos.

-Llego demasiado tarde, ya tengo la suficiente confianza para hacer ciertas cosas- dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante que solo lograba exasperar a Zuko –Así… ¿Qué harás? ¿Volverás a buscar al avatar o algo así?- pregunto curioso, Zuko resoplo antes de poner sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza y mirar el techo.

-Lo mejor será ayudar al avatar- dijo algo inseguro –Hablare con mi padre antes de irme- suspiro. Jet lo miro sorprendido y se apoyó en su brazo mirándolo "desde arriba"

-Te matara con un rayo- dijo simplemente el libertador mientras acercaba su rostro al otro molestándolo con el trigo que traía en la boca.

-aish, eres un molesto Jet- se quejó el príncipe quitándole el trigo y haciendo reír al libertador, sonrojándose levemente al notar que el otro prácticamente estaba sobre él sin tocarlo –Quítate- dijo moviéndose algo molesto e incómodo. El moreno rió divertido por el nerviosismo del príncipe y solo se acercó más a él casi rozando sus narices.

-¿Por qué?- dijo de manera juguetona y burlona, bastante confiado y con una sonrisa. Zuko trato de alejarse del otro mientras el rubor adornaba sus mejillas, no sabía bien porque la cercanía del libertador lo ponía así de incomodo, porque esa era esa sensación ¿Verdad?

-Porque te quemare si no lo haces- amenazo entrecerrando los ojos, pero suspirando al notar la risa del moreno ¿Qué acaso el libertador no se tomaba nada enserio? -¡Jet! ¡Quítate!- volvió a ordenar, pero no supo cómo reaccionar al notar que Jet solo se acercó más a él. Se sentía nervioso, sus labios prácticamente casi se rozaban y podía sentir el aliento cálido del otro. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre y trato en vano de alejarse, maldición, eso no debería sentirse tan bien.

Al final, Jet se alejó de él con una sonrisa socarrona y se recostó a su lado, Zuko se juró a si mismo que la sensación que sintió en ese momento no era decepción ¡Era obvio que al libertador solo le divertida su nerviosismo! Aun así Zuko sentía sus mejillas arder y sonrió algo divertido al notar que el libertador también estaba levemente sonrojado.

-¿Ya te cansaste de molestarme?- pregunto luego de unos minutos Zuko mientras el libertador seguía mirando el techo como que si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Jet le medio sonrió y se encogió mi hombros, ante esa acción Zuko rodo los ojos y le dio la espalda murmurando algo en contra de Jet que solo levanto una ceja ante eso.

-¡O vamos! Si acercarme a ti no es molestar- dijo divertido poniendo una mano en la cadera del otro, Zuko se sonrojo sin saber porque y se levantó alejándose como que si el toque le quemara.

-¡Ya! ¡Basta!- se quejó muy confundido antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño. Jet rio divertido por su reacción, aunque también se sentía satisfecho de alguna forma de saber que podía causar esas reacciones en él. Se preguntó por uno milisegundos si podría causar las mismas reacciones con las cuales soñaba, pero en seguida lo descarto, porque él no podía estar interesado en el príncipe (Por más sexy y bien formado que fuera) ¿Verdad?

Luego de un rato Zuko salió del baño y se acercó a él haciendo una mueca molesta.

-¿Sigues en mi cama?- resoplo molesto y cruzándose de brazos, Jet se sentó observándolo atentamente antes de sonreír y volver a recostarse sobre la cama.

-Hace unos días dormimos juntos, nena- dijo divertido haciendo que el príncipe frunciera el ceño.

-¡No me llames así!- grito furioso tratando de quitarlo de su cama sin éxito -¡Jet!- se quejó sentándose indignado cerca del libertador.

-tu cama es más cómoda y grande- dijo simplemente mientras se estiraba. Zuko resoplo y negó con la cabeza antes de señalar la cama del joven.

-Esa de allá es tu cama ¡Y es buena! ¡Vete ya!- dijo el príncipe golpeando el hombro del moreno tratando de correrlo una vez más, Jet se volvió a sentar tratando de detener los golpes del de la cicatriz, que aunque no eran fuertes si podían terminar haciéndolo caer de la cama.

Ambos estaban semi vestidos para dormir, el libertador estaba con el torso descubierto y al príncipe solo una fina camisa le cubría el torso.

Ambos terminaron peleando en la cama, hasta que Jet pudo agarrar las muñecas de Zuko y lo puso contra el colchón con el peso de su cuerpo. Ambos se miraban algo enojados con los rostros sonrojados y con la respiración agitada por la lucha, si cualquier persona entraba podría mal pensar lo que estaban haciendo ambos.

-Príncipe Zuko, lo lamento pero me preguntaba… ¡aaaaa! ¡Perdón!- chillo la sirvienta dándose vuelta extra sonrojada y saliendo de la habitación apresurada, muy apenada de encontrar a su señor en una posición tan comprometida.

Zuko y Jet se separaron en seguida, el príncipe se levantó y al abrir la puerta encontró que la sirvienta no se había ido, mas esta no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara y estaba sonrojada. Era una chica nueva y seguramente estaba a servicios de Azula.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto calmadamente, ella respiro profundo.

-Lamento haber interrumpido lo que estaba haciendo por esto, pero pudo haberse tomado su tiempo para salir…- murmuro apenadísima la chica, Zuko la miro casi asustado.

-¡No! ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!- La chica levanto la mirada y sonrió tímida.

-No debería preocuparse por eso, no diré nada. Es obvio que usted como adolescente tiene ciertas necesidades- Zuko se sonrojaba más ante las palabras de la chica.

-¡no! ¡Estábamos peleando!- la cara roja de la chica paso a una asustada.

-¿¡Trato de matarlo?!- grito escandalizada, Zuko resoplo y negó con la cabeza tranquilizando a la sirvienta que volvió a sonreír.

-Solo estábamos practicando- resoplo. Ella lo miro como diciendo "no te creo" pero no dijo nada para no contradecir a su señor, al notar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse -¡Que no estábamos besándonos!- grito. La chica lo miro y sonrió levemente.

-No, claro que no- ella se quedó callada por unos minutos que fueron bastante incómodos para ambos –Su hermana dice si ya sabes el plan de mañana- el rodó los ojos pero asintió y la chica empezó a retirarse.

-¿Vas a entrar de una vez y terminar lo que empezamos?- salió Jet bastante quitado de pena, la chica dio una risita al notar el rostro sonrojado del príncipe y salió rápidamente de allí. Zuko se dio vuelta al moreno bastante enojado, sobre todo porque este ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de ponerse la camisa de nuevo.

-¿¡Sabes que con esa frase ella malinterpreto lo que estábamos haciendo?!- grito haciendo que ambos entraran y cerrando la puerta furioso, para luego recostarse sobre su cama.

-Lo que crea ella me da igual- dijo normalmente Jet recostándose al lado del príncipe, Zuko levanto una ceja y murmuro una maldición.

-¡Vete de mi cama!- grito enojado haciendo reír al libertador que solo se acomodó bajo las sabanas, haciendo enojar más al príncipe -¡Jet! ¡Vete!- se quejó de mal humor, pero al ver que el moreno no se movía prefirió acostarse en la otra punta de la cama bastante alejado del libertador. Desde ese día en la Isla Ember se sentía un poco extraño y más vulnerable ante Jet, pero no sabía la razón, además sabía que pronto el libertador se iría. Porque ya libre ¿Qué lo ataría a él?

A la mitad de la noche despertó sintiendo que el libertador se había terminado de acercar y rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura.

-¡Jet!- dijo molesto y sonrojado mientras se daba vuelta a encarar al despierto moreno que solo le sonreía de la misma forma de siempre -¡Suéltame!- se quejó. Jet rió levemente y negó con la cabeza antes de estrecharlo más contra él y enterrar su nariz en el pálido cuello del príncipe, haciéndolo sonrojar y ruborizar a niveles muy altos.

-¿Te molesta tanto?- murmuro sobre su cuello haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera al de la cicatriz, Zuko trago saliva nervioso y solo posiciono sus manos en los hombros del moreno decidiéndose si alejarlo o no -¿Qué yo tenga control sobre ti de vez en cuando?- murmuro antes de levantar la mirada y fijarla en los ojos de color oro.

Zuko lo miro sin saber que decir y bastante confundido, sin encontrarle sentido a lo que el otro decía. Jet sonrió ante eso y acaricio con dulzura la mejilla del príncipe, Zuko no lo aparto y solo fue porque todo eso lo tenía bastante confundido.

-Que odio que alguien tenga el poder sobre mí por tanto tiempo- volvió a hablar el libertador –Y odio realmente que ese sobre toda las personas seas tú, pero simplemente no te vas de mi cabeza ni aunque este durmiendo y eso me trae de los nervios- dijo picándole el pecho con un dedo.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas- hablo Zuko frunciendo levemente el ceño antes de sentir como el brazo del otro envolvía más su cintura haciéndolo estremecer.

-Contigo me siento extraño y extrañamente "completo" ¿Ok? Y negarlo solo me está volviendo loco y lo está poniendo peor, así que he decidido hacer algo al respecto- murmuro mirando al otro directamente y acercándose un poco más como para que sus narices rosasen, Zuko lo miro y estuvo a punto de alejarse recordando que él estaba comprometido. Con una chica, con Mai y ella vivía en frente del palacio, no podía hacerle eso, aunque no la amara era su amiga. Menos con un chico, menos como alguien como el libertador ¿verdad? Pero se sentía bien y confortable con él, le gustaba la manera que tenía de desafiarlo y lo abierto que era con varias de sus emociones. Jet era muy distinto a Mai, mientras ella era una noble el chico era un "libertador" con sangre campesina, mientras ella era seria él sonreía de esa forma que lograba exasperarlo… pero con Mai no tuvo casi elección ¿Era distinto con el libertador?

Zuko trago en seco, no podía ilusionarse con esto, pero si no funcionaba luego simplemente podían romperlo. Con Mai era más complicado, todo era más político. A demás, el moreno lo hacía sentir cosas que nadie lo había hecho sentir y aunque eso lo asustara estaba decido a probar, aunque sea por un tiempo limitado.

Por eso no se apartó al sentir lo labios del libertador contra los suyos, tal vez por eso dejo que sus brazos rodearan el cuello del moreno y solo tal vez por todo eso dejo que Jet le agregara algo de intensidad.

Al terminar ambos se miraron y el moreno le sonrió acariciando su mejilla, el príncipe le sonrió algo tímidamente antes de acomodarse entre sus brazos. Sintió un beso en la frente antes de caer dormido.

Por segunda vez en la vida, ambos se habían acostado abrazados y juntos en la misma cama.

Unas horas después, a bien entrada la noche no notaron que la puerta se volvió abrir y alguien los miro sorprendida, para luego salir sin ser vista.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno supo que decirse así que continuaron con su rutina normal, poco antes del eclipse ambos se separaron, Jet debía ir a ayudar a sus amigos y Zuko dijo que se quedaría un rato antes de ir hacia la cárcel también.

-¿Para qué es ese pergamino?- pregunto el libertador antes de irse, Zuko suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

-Para Mai- dijo simplemente y el moreno hiso una mueca molesta pero suspiro aceptando, sobre todo porque la pelinegra era una amiga importante para Zuko… o algo así. Zuko lo miro con duda en los ojos antes de desviar la mirada.

-¿Te iras?- pregunto sin saber muy bien que esperar de respuesta. Jet se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego volvió acercarse al príncipe.

-Eso lo veremos luego, nos vemos cerca de la prisión ¿Ok?- dijo simplemente, el maestro fuego asintió antes de darle la espalda y empezar a irse cuando sintió que el otro tomaba su mano acercándolo y robándole un beso.

Al separarse Jet le sonrió de esa manera engreída que siempre tenía y salió por el techo.

-Engreído…- gruño el príncipe tratando de sonar exasperado.

**¡Un beso! ¡Un beso! O dos XD al fin tuvieron un paso ja ja vamos a ver que pasa con ellos ahora, creo que deberíamos estar acercándonos al final.**

**¡Saludos! y gracias a:  
><strong>

**TheFannishaUsui:si casi se van, a ver si Jet se va con Zuko o no XD ya casi estamos cerca del fina, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! saludos :D  
><strong>

**Za: Creo que pronto se conoceran totalmente XD Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No me voy a cansar de repetir esto ¡Maldito Internet que no me deja ser puntual! Es la primera vez que me pasa y no puedo creerlo ¡Mis notas son buenas, mis tareas las doy a tiempo, los TP los tengo un día antes...! y la maldita internet no me deja ser puntual con los fics? Es enserio? Es el Karma...**

**Mmm... bueno, ya me queje, lo siento XD tenía que desahogarme... ahora si...**

_**Los Personajes de ATLA no me perteneces y estamos en el penúltimo capitulo, es decir el siguiente es el último y luego sigue el epilogo.**_

_**.**_

El tío de Zuko había escapado solo, Jet trago saliva al acercarse a la prisión. No tardó demasiado tiempo en encontrar a sus dos amigos, los cuales realmente lo miraron aliviados.

-¡Jet! ¡Enserio dime que no hiciste ninguna tontería!- grito algo angustiada Smell.

-No te preocupes, no hice nada malo- dijo sonriendo orgulloso, el arquero lo miro seriamente como analizándolo y asintió. El moreno les explico en pocos minutos lo que pasaba y lo que al parecer Zuko planeaba.

-Él es el sucesor de Ozai, si la guerra termina bien será coronado como Señor del fuego ¿Te das cuenta eso?- dijo ella mirando a su líder. Jet la miro, siempre había visto a Zuko como un príncipe en todo este tiempo pero jamás había caído en la cuenta que eso era verdad. Si ganaban la guerra Zuko sería coronado Señor del fuego, Zuko era el sucesor y el heredero del trono, Zuko… era simplemente Zuko para él. El moreno se mordió el labio algo nervioso, cuando acepto de alguna forma sus sentimientos hacia el maestro fuego lo vio difícil con el único hecho que Zuko era un _príncipe_. Jet no supo cómo sentirse ante la revelación, porque Zuko no era solo un príncipe sino casi el próximo señor del fuego y todo este tiempo él estuvo queriendo al –tal vez- próximo líder de la nación que le había quitado todo.

-No me había dado cuenta- susurro de pronto sintiéndose prácticamente inseguro. Zuko iba a entrenar a Aang en fuego control y eso estaba bien, para Jet esa fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomo el pelinegro en su vida. Pero jamás había pensado en un después y eso, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, le daba un ligero miedo. _Tal vez ni siquiera sobreviva a la guerra, tal vez me preocupo por un después que no va a existir_ trato de razonar consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico al igual que cuando se dio cuenta que había empezado a sentirse atraído hacia el príncipe de la nación del fuego, del que lo había engañado haciéndose pasar por Lee y del maestro fuego que trato de delatar en la ciudad de grandes muros. Jet gruño, en su vida nada podía ser fácil, todo era complicado y bastante enredado.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros al bosque?- pregunto por fin Longshot mirándolo, haciéndolo dar un respingo porque no esperaba que el chico le hablara. Jet lo miro pensativo, hace varias semanas hubiera dicho que si sin duda, pero ¿ahora?

-Sera mucho mejor que regreses con tu banda Jet, yo debo ir a hablar con mi padre mientras dure el eclipse- los tres libertadores se dieron vuelta mirando al príncipe que traía sus espadas duales. El moreno frunció el ceño y lo miro.

-No te vas deshacer de mi tan fácil, _príncipe Zuko-_ dijo lo último con algo de malicia mientras sonreía engreídamente, Zuko desvió la mirada y los otros dos se preguntaron interiormente que había cambiado entre ambos adolescentes.

-Eres libre, ahora puedes irte, como querías- dijo finalmente el príncipe volviéndolo a mirar con sus ojos ámbar haciéndolo suspirar frustrado. Jet realmente quería volver a su hogar, cuando estaba en el palacio varias veces había soñado con _irse _de una vez. Pero ahora las cosas estaban ligeramente diferentes y se sorprendió cuando esas palabras resonaron en su mente. _Mi hogar puede esperar, él no. Tal vez ni siquiera haya un después para mi_ pensó mirando ligeramente a sus compañeros de equipo, Jet por primera sintió que no debía preocuparse con lo que él o Zuko eran en realidad, puesto a que no había un futuro que cuidar. Podía lanzarse por algo que quería sin preocuparse de los problemas que después vendrían, porque si sobrevivían a esto las cosas podían cambiar, no era tampoco que le estaba prometiendo amor eterno o algo por el estilo.

-Smell, Long, volver a casa- dijo mientras sacaba sus espadas gancho –Yo acompaño al príncipe- Zuko que se estaba retirando se dio la vuelta sorprendido al escuchar al moreno y para su sorpresa no hubo ninguna objeción por parte de sus otros dos compañeros.

-Espero que estén bien- susurro la chica antes de que ambos libertadores se alejaran demasiado. Zuko miro a Jet con una ceja levantada mientras empezaban a retirarse del lugar.

-¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo?- pregunto algo curioso, sin querer hacer caso a la tibia sensación que se había instalado en su pecho. Jet se encogió de hombros.

-Te dije que no te desaceras de mi tan fácil, solo me voy a encargar de que esta vez te quedes de un solo bando- dijo algo burlón haciendo que el príncipe frunciera el ceño.

-Idiota- gruño dándole un leve golpe en el brazo haciendo reír al libertador.

.

Jet tuvo que quedarse a regañadientes en la entrada del lugar cuando Zuko entró a hablar con su padre. Sabía que el Señor era poderoso pero el eclipse lo iba a neutralizar o algo así, esperaba que realmente Zuko terminara de hablar antes de que el eclipse terminara porque dudaba mucho que sus espadas lo ayudarían a que el rayo no le impactara.

Jet suspiró una vez más mientras se apoyaba en la pared, ahora debía asegurarse que si había algún guardia que no entrara a darle apoyo a... Ozai.

El moreno suspiro pensando un momento todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, había perdido a su familia de pequeño, había formado los combatientes de la libertad, había sido encarcelado en Ba Sing Se y trasladado al palacio donde por alguna extraña razón el príncipe lo salvo. Y de ese príncipe empezó a sentirse atraído y así había llegado a la situación actual. Jet sonrió levemente ante lo irónica que era su vida, combatiendo con los maestros fuego desde siempre y a los malditos espíritus del amor lo habían flechado del príncipe de esta ¡Que además era un maestro fuego!

Frunció levemente el ceño ante sus pensamientos y volvió a ponerse en la boca el trigo que en algún momento de su monologo interno había dejado abandonada en su mano. Todo esto lo llevaba a una sola pregunta ¿que rayos tenía con Zuko? Él estaba comprometido, incluso le había dejado una nota a su "noviecita". Jet frunció levemente los labios al recordar a la pelinegra ¿Como era que se llamaba? ¿Juana? ¿Anna? ¿Malina? Después le preguntaría bien a Zuko, pero ahora podía odiarla sin necesidad de saber su nombre.

¿Acaso para Zuko solo era una relación de paso lo que tenían? Eso, si es que tenían _algo,_ pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza. Trato de repetirse de que si tenían "algo" solo era temporal y ambos, de alguna manera, habían estado de acuerdo con eso.

_Tal vez no haya un después para mi_ se repitió mentalmente, tratando de no preocuparse más por el futuro y disfrutar lo que tenía ahora, aunque sea por un tiempo limitado.

.

Zuko no había querido que Jet lo ayudara a entrar al equipo avatar, así que el moreno se había hecho a un lado en el templo aire tratando de contener las carcajadas cuando Zuko hacía sus simulaciones y cuando volvió todo mojado.

-¡No es gracioso!- grito furioso, el moreno trato de mantener sus carcajadas lejos por un momento al verlo enojado pero no pudo evitarlo mucho ya que estallo entre risas mientras el príncipe lo miraba furibundo.

-¡Te odio!- grito furioso mientras el ex libertador trataba de dejar de reírse sin lograrlo haciendo enojar más al príncipe que se alejó de él bastante enojado. Cuando Jet fue a buscarlo por el incidente lo encontró sentado en el piso con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Zuko?- murmuro asustado de verlo así.

-¡La queme! ¡No puedo creerlo!- grito de pronto haciendo saltar al moreno hacia atrás.

-¿A quien?

-¡a la niña ciega!- suspiro, Jet se sentó a su lado y Zuko le contó lo que había pasado, al terminar con el relato volvió a ocultar su cara entre sus manos. El ex libertador lo miró perplejo por unos segundos antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro y atraerlo a él.

-Estoy seguro que ella contara que fue un accidente, necesitan un maestro fuego Zuko, van a tener que aceptarte tarde o temprano- trato de tranquilizarlo acariciando con dulzura su cabello. Sabía que a Zuko no le gustaba verse débil, pero dejarse consolar no era una muestra de debilidad.

-Gracias- susurro el príncipe mientras dejaba que el moreno lo rodeara con sus brazos.

.

Cuando Zuko fue "aceptado" en el grupo Jet decidió que no podía estar escondido para siempre y que tal vez lo recordarían, no podían echarlo, nada en su plan podía fallar. Bueno, pero poniéndose pesimista ¿Realmente lo querrían ver de nuevo? Para ellos estaba muerto o algo así , tal vez no lo querían ver mas o fue un alivio para ellos que se hubiera "muerto". Frunció levemente el ceño mientras cambiaba su trigo por otro, suspiró una vez mas antes de ver al maestro fuego dormido a un costado de él. Sonrió levemente acariciando con dulzura su cabello, hasta ahora solo habían compartido algunos besos siempre comenzados por el moreno y Jet había averiguado que Zuko no era una persona que le gustara mucho el contacto, pero bajaba un poco sus murallas para con el moreno.

.

-¡Jet!- gritaron todos los del equipo avatar abrazándolo en forma grupal. Katara rodeo su cuello con sus brazos cohibiendo un poco al libertador, los ojos azules de la maestra agua se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Me alegro que estés vivo- dijo sonriendo, Jet trató de sonreirle y la alejo un poco, algo incomodo.

-¿Como es que estas vivo? ¿Que paso? ¡Creímos que estabas muerto! Toph había dicho que estabas mintiendo- eran demasiadas preguntas lanzadas por todos a excepción del maestro fuego que miraba la escena apoyado en uno de los pilares.

-¡Jet!- exclamo una voz infantil fácilmente reconocible para el libertador.

-¡Duque!- dijo feliz el moreno abrazando al niño -¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó curioso. El niño le contó exactamente lo que había pasado haciendo suspirar al libertador.

Después de la historia todos volvieron a atosigarlo con preguntas, más el moreno busco con la mirada al de la cicatriz que seguía un poco alejado del grupo sin saber muy bien si hacer que no conocía al moreno o saludarlo. Aun cuando se veía serio Jet había logrado a aprender a distinguir las distintas emociones en los ojos oro del príncipe, sabiendo que estaba indeciso y algo dudoso Jet se separó de todo y camino hacia él.

Todos lo miraron y Jet supuso que la mayoría esperaba que atacara a Zuko o algo por estilo, el príncipe también lo veía dudoso sin saber como reaccionar ante la situación.

-¡Zuko! ¡Viste, al parecer me reconocieron!- dijo mientras le daba la mano, no iba contar demasiado, solamente como se habían conocido y que eran algo así como amigos. Jet sintió cierta satisfacción al ver que todos lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Lo conocías?!- gritaron todos los demás mirándolo con ojos como platos. Jet rió levemente mientras Zuko levantaba una ceja, el moreno estuvo muy tentado a acercarse y robarle un beso, pero prefirió no hacerlo y se dio vuelta hacia los demás.

-Bueno, es una larga historia...- suspiro el libertador rodando los ojos y apretando un poco el trigo en su boca -Tal vez se las cuente luego, ahora prefiero descansar- muchos quedaron desilusionados con su respuesta pero asintieron, Toph fue la que le señalo cuales eran las habitaciones ocupadas, Jet medio sonrió eligiendo cualquiera pero cerca del de la cicatriz.

.

-¡Jet!- susurro enojado Zuko mientras el moreno reía divertido, se había desplazado hacia la habitación de Zuko apenas tuvo oportunidad y con sigilo había asustado al príncipe que no estaba de muy buen humor por esto.

-¡Debiste ver tu cara! Ja ja ja- reía tratando de acallarse para no despertar a nadie. Zuko frunció el ceño sentado en la "cama" y lo miró enojado.

-¡Eres un idiota!- dijo furioso acostándose de nuevo y tapándose completamente, dándole la espalda al libertador que seguía riendo en el suelo. Luego de calmarse, Jet se sentó al lado del enojado príncipe que seguía completamente tapado.

-O vamos, no ha sido para tanto- susurró sonriendo mientras trataba de destaparlo sin éxito -Zuko...- susurró tratando de hacerlo salir de su "capullo" y al fallar hizo una mueca mientras fruncía el ceño. Al notar que el maestro fuego estaba, al parecer, decidido a ignorarlo se acostó a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente aun tapado.

-¡Jet!- se quejó de nuevo Zuko mientras se destapaba y entrecerrar los ojos al ver la sonrisa triunfal de su... ¿que eran? ¿Novios? -¿Que quieres?- dijo tratando de alejar sus pensamientos. El moreno se le aproximo y le robo un rápido beso bastante divertido haciendo sonrojar al otro.

.

Jet estaba con Zuko y Soka en el globo aerostático, al parecer se dirigían a la prisión donde nunca nadie había escapado para, tal vez, encontrar al padre de Soka. Jet rodó los ojos, solo estaba ahí para evitar que Zuko cometiera alguna tontería y para evitar que todos murieran.

-¿Dejaste algo cuando viniste aquí?- la pregunta de Soka a Zuko hace que el libertador mirara intensamente al príncipe recordando que _estaba comprometido con esa extraña chica_.

-¿No le vas a decir que a tu novia, Zuko?- dijo sarcástico, tratando de no sonar dolido y enojado. Zuko lo miro y frunció el ceño antes de morderse levemente el labio.

-¿Como se llama ella?- preguntó curioso Soka sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaba.

-Mai- susurró el príncipe y el libertador hizo una mueca furioso mientras miraba hacia afuera, a cualquier lugar donde no tuviera que ver a nadie.

.

-¡Sáquenlas de mi vista!- dijo furiosa la princesa mientras era sostenida por dos guardias para no caer -Por cierto, Mai- dijo de pronto con aire malicioso, la pelinegra se dio vuelta y el guardia se detuvo para que escuchara lo que la princesa quería decirle -Mi hermano no te ama, si lo hiciera te hubiera llevado consigo- la pelinegra estaba por replicar cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro de Azula -Estaba acostado en la misma cama que el campesino tierra cuando fui a verlo la noche antes del eclipse, me preguntó hasta donde habrán llegado- dijo maliciosamente.

-Mientes- siseo levemente pero no tan segura, Azula rió entre dientes.

-¿Eres tan ingenua?- dijo burlona -A ese campesino ¿como se llamaba? A si, a _Jet_ si lo llevo consigo, fuiste muy tonta al defenderlo cuando el no haría lo mismo por ti ¡Ahora si! ¡Sáquenlas de aquí!- dijo furiosa, haciendo que los guardias se apuraran.

.

Zuko había notado lo distante y disgustado que parecía el libertador con él. Había querido hablar del asunto pero no había tenido oportunidad, ahora, después de haberse hecho perdonar por la maestra agua volvía a tratar de hablar con Jet.

-¿Jet?- murmuro. Era de noche, todos dormían excepto ellos dos, estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para no ser escuchados. El moreno solo miro hacia el horizonte indefinido sin prestarle atención lo cual exasperaba al príncipe -¡Jet!- dijo lanzando una piedrita a la cabeza del otro haciendo al libertador voltear, este lo miro frunciendo el ceño algo molesto y luego volvió a su posición inicial.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- dijo sin mirarlo y con una expresión neutral, pero su tono había salido mas frío de lo acostumbrado y eso hizo que Zuko sintiera un nudo en la garganta, pero en seguida trato de disimularlo.

-Has estado muy indiferente desde la Roca Hirbiente- murmuro el maestro fuego sentándose al lado de él ¡Maldición! Esto estaba tan mal, Jet siempre le daba atención aunque no lo quisiera y ahora simplemente lo ignoraba ¡Y no debería doler tanto! Si ni siquiera sabía que es lo que tenían. Zuko lo miro en silencio y notó cuando el libertador se encogió de hombros con esa indiferencia que tanto le dolía al príncipe.

Zuko trató de comprenderlo en un principio, pero no había encontrado nada que le dijera que es lo que estaba mal. El de la cicatriz miró de reojo al moreno que parecía no prestarle atención, Zuko trato de acercarse pero el libertador se alejo hiriendo al príncipe.

Se quedaron en un largo silencio hasta que Zuko decidió que tal vez las cosas no se arreglarían esta noche y ya se estaba yendo cuando escucho la voz de Jet.

-¿Que es lo que tenemos?- el moreno ahora estaba parado y mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Perdón?- dijo algo confundido el príncipe haciendo fruncir el ceño al otro.

-¿¡Que rayos es lo que tenemos?! ¡Tu y yo!- grito en un arrebato de furia sorprendiendo a Zuko.

-Yo... yo no lo se- murmuro. Esa era la pregunta que siempre le había estado rondando y había dado por hecho que Jet era el que lo sabía. Jet frunció mas el ceño, se sentía enojado y furioso, frustrado y algo triste por todo lo que pasaba, eran demasiadas emociones que no se dejaban procesar y el moreno no sabía como reaccionar a todo aquello.

-Tu estas prometido- dijo finalmente luego de unos segundos de silencio donde ambos se habían visto intensamente. Zuko desvió la mirada.

-Lo se- murmuro.

-Entonces ¿¡Que rayos tenemos nosotros?!- volvió a preguntar sonando bastante enojado. Zuko levantó la mirada enfrentándolo con ella.

-No lo se- repitió tratando de mantenerse sereno.

-¡Hablaste con ella en la prisión!- grito frustrado dejando salir el odio acumulado. No odiaba Zuko, odiaba a Mai.

-¿Y eso que? ¡Tampoco que tuviera opción!- replicó enojado el príncipe a la defensiva. Jet rió de manera sarcástica antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Ella fue la que te salvo ¿No? ¡¿Pues porque no vuelves a agradecerle?!- grito algo celoso lo último. Odiaba a esa mujer, a esa chica que por derecho Zuko pertenecía, realmente le gustaría tener una discusión con ella pero en cambio toda su ira la saca contra el príncipe.

-¡Yo no se lo pedí!- grito entre furioso y algo sorprendido por el ataque, Jet rodó los ojos.

-Si te diera a elegir ¿¡A quien escogerías?!- grito furioso. Zuko sintió varios sentimientos encontrados, jamás había sentido más que amistad por la pelinegra pero no sabía si podía arriesgarse con Jet ¿Que era lo que tenía con el libertador?

-Yo...- iba a contestar cuando la voz desafiante y fría del moreno lo paró.

-No, deja, no debí preguntarte nada- dijo fríamente -Creo que lo mejor sera cortar por lo sano- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Zuko sentía el corazón latiendo en los oídos y no entendía exactamente que quería decir con eso el libertador o eso estaba tratando de convencerse. Jet lo miro seriamente -Que terminemos lo que sea que tengamos por ahora- y dicho esto el moreno desapareció entre los arboles dejando al príncipe prácticamente en shock.

.

**Jet y Zuko tuvieron su primer pelea oficial XD No se si decir pobre Zuko o pobre Jet XD**

**Saludos y gracias a:**

**TheFannishaUsui:**No, no era Mai quien los había visto como se notó en este capitulo, pero de todas formas la aparición de Mai hizo que Jet se enojara, ya casi es el fin! Lamento si este capitulo no fue tan detallado, pero empecé las clases y no me he dado el tiempo para ver los capítulos otra vez XD ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen**_

**Advertencia: **este capitulo oscila entre el renting "M" y "T" por el vocabulario, no se si realmente lo hace pero por las dudas aviso.

.

Zuko volvió a su habitación bastante pensativo, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, Jet parecía estar enojado por lo de él con Mai, el príncipe se había olvidado completamente de la pelinegra hasta que la vio en la prisión. Se dio vuelta mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, las estrellas brillaban y parecían burlarse de él, Zuko frunció el ceño mientras suspiraba. Debía ser sincero, le había dolido que el moreno desconfiara así de él, si, no eran una pareja muy cariñosa y hasta ahora jamás se habían dicho ni un pequeño "te quiero" pero eso no le daba derecho a Jet de que apenas hablara con su ex se pusiera así ¿¡acaso realmente creía que se iría con la primera que pasara!? Pero Mai era su prometida, él lo sabía y había estado pensando la posibilidad de romperlo si es que ganaban la guerra, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro con lo complicado que eran las relaciones que no eran obligadas.

Respiro profundo poniendo un brazo atrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo, la vida era complicada y estaba tratando de ignorar el picor en los ojos. NO iba a llorar por lo que paso, el no era débil y si, a veces había llorado, pero era cuando las cosas se salían demasiado de su control y ya no podía soportarlo, cuando el dolor era demasiado desbordante como para mantenerlo dentro. Y haber roto con el moreno sin duda no era algo doloroso, no, para nada, no sentía absolutamente nada y lo que pasara no le importaba, él no sentía nada por el libertador y punto.

Zuko se preguntó cuando tardaría en convencerse de eso y si era posible mentirse a si mismo.

Jet estaba en otra habitación también bastante pensativo, ya se le había pasado el coraje y la ira que tuvo cuando hablo con Zuko. Ahora no sabía bien que pensar, después de todo para el príncipe no era más que un juego ¿Verdad? Jet se reclamó a si mismo que estaba pensando a futuro, el no pensaba a futuro, solo en el ahora y en lo que pasó. Además, no debería importarle lo que pensara o sintiera Zuko, pero el problema era que si le importaba y de una manera bastante alta. Si, tal vez estaba actuando como un compulsivo celoso, pero haber perdido a sus padres lo había vuelto posesivo y dominante, no quería compartir al maestro fuego con nadie y sabía muy bien que era capaz de utilizar sus armas para lograrlo. Jet suspiro, pero en vez de hablar con él sobre ese asunto solo había empezado a actuar como un niño emberrinchado diciendo que no quiere algo que realmente quiere solo porque sus padres le negaron algo.

Estaba celoso y por mientras ignoraba al príncipe ¿Eso es bueno, no? Eso es _idiota_. Le respondió una vocecita muy parecida a la de Smell en su cabeza haciéndolo fruncir el ceño y acomodarse para dormir, preguntándose si estuvo bien o fue demasiado precipitado su comportamiento.

.

En la prisión, Mai estaba pensativa y apoyada en la pared, tenía las rodillas contra su pecho y los brazos rodeándolas. Las palabras de Azula se le habían colado muy interiormente, trató de recordar algunas pistas que le dieran o no la razón a la princesa. Zuko le había salvado la vida al libertador, tal vez porque lo conocía y habían sido amigos cuando él estaba desterrado o en Ba Sing Se, Zuko se notaba apegado al moreno pero eso no quería decir atraído. Azula podría estar mintiendo en eso, Zuko y Jet compartían una misma habitación, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para decir que el príncipe no era capaz de jugar al "doble cara". Tal vez si estaban acostados juntos, pero era por otra razón que no fuera romántica. La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

¿Ella amaba realmente a Zuko? No podía decir que si o no, muchas emociones eran confusas y, ademas, Zuko era uno de los poco jóvenes de su edad que conocía. Tal vez lo que tuvieron fue un flechazo, un amor de niños, de primaria. La pelinegra se mordió el labio, si Zuko podía seguir adelante, ella también podría, ahora solo había que esperar la decisión de él. Aunque fuera seguir o no con su compromiso ella lo iba a aceptar, y aunque fuera no ella sería capaz de seguir adelante, era una mujer fuerte y de eso siempre se había enorgullecido, un rechazo no sería demasiado para ella.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante ese pensamiento, además, Zuko y Jet no se veían tan mal juntos, eran una pareja sexy de algún modo. Si, era más fácil ver a tu ex con un hombre que con otra mujer, además ella podía hacerse fanática del yaoi y molestarlos siempre que pueda.

No era el fin del mundo, no importaba realmente si Azula mentía o no. Y si le preguntaban, ella había salvado a Zuko porque era uno de sus mejores amigos y por nada más.

.

En el equipo avatar era muy obvio que algo había pasado entre Jet y Zuko, ambos se ignoraban y parecían molestos. Zuko era mas exigente en las clases de Aang y Jet era bastante altanero y odioso. Ambos parecían no querer encontrarse, pero cuando por casualidad "chocaban" miraban para otra lado y seguían.

-Se parecen a mis padres cuando están peleados- hablo Toph mientras fruncía el ceño y tomaba su té. Zuko y Jet estaban peleando por algo que el moreno había encontrado en la casa, estos últimos días el moreno había estado molestando bastante al maestro fuego y, aprovechando que estaban en la casa de él, siempre movía algunas cosas de aquí por haya y Zuko siempre estaba asustado de que rompiera algo.

Realmente ambos estaban hartando un poco al resto.

En el teatro Zuko y Jet se pelearon por el asiento de atrás, al parecer el moreno no quería estar adelante y el maestro fuego solo le seguía la pelea. No le prestaron demasiada atención a la obra, se habían tenido que sentar juntos así que se molestaban mutuamente, Zuko haciendo cenizas el trigo del libertador y él picandolo en el brazo. Cuando Katara y Aang salieron, Zuko aprovecho y se sentó al lado de Toph, liberándose de la hostigación del que no sabía si podía llamar ex.

.

La noche había llegado, luego de la obra todos estaban incómodos. Zuko fue directo a su habitación y se contuvo de no cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Se sentía confundido, algo dolido y triste ¡Y no debería sentirse así! ¿Que importaba si lo que fuera que tenía con el moreno había terminado? No debería importarle, no debería importarle nada ¡Pero estaba aquí, sin saber que hacer con esos sentimientos y extrañando los molestos abrazos del libertador! ¿¡Como podía extrañarlo?! A él no le gustaba el contacto físico, no debería extrañar las caricias inocentes, los ligeros besos que eran más pequeños roces, esos fuerte brazos rodeandole... y aquí estaba, casi lloriqueando por la falta de afecto. Zuko frunció los labios tratando de quitarse esa molesta sensación sin lograrlo, a él no le importaba no tener la atención del moreno, incluso debería sentirse culpable por haber sentido una extraña pero agradable sensación cuando se enteró que la maestra agua y Jet habían tenido algo pero el moreno no le había puesto mucha atención a la joven desde que estaban en el equipo avatar. Debería sentirse mal por sentirse bien al saber que Jet parecía no estar nada interesado en la maestra agua, pero no podía evitar sentirse alegre por eso.

Zuko se llegó a preguntar si tal vez estaba enfermo.

De pronto, cortando el monologo interno del príncipe, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al libertador. Zuko lo miró sin emoción y tan solo se acostó, cerrando los ojos esperando que si el moreno había venido a molestar que iniciara. Mas Jet solo se sentó contra la pared, bastante cerca de su cama mientras suspiraba.

Ninguno miraba al otro y estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Eres virgen?- la pregunta del libertador descoloco completamente al príncipe, Zuko abrió los ojos mirándolo incrédulo y tratando de ver si esto era una broma.

-¿Que?- preguntó algo confundido, los ojos castaños lo miraron directamente mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Si alguna vez te acostaste con una chica, no se ¿Mai?- dijo mientras volvía su vista a sus espadas. Las mejillas del príncipe se colorearon.

-No...- murmuro en un hilo de voz y algo abochornado, tenía dieciséis años después de todo, era normal ¿No? Pero al parecer su respuesta había sorprendido al libertador que lo miraba curioso.

-¿Enserio?- dijo medio sonriendo.

-Jamás me acosté con nadie...- susurró sin entender que tanto llamaba la atención del moreno -¿Y tu?- murmuro tratando de ver a otro lado. Jet movió levemente la cabeza y volvió su vista a las espadas.

-Algunas cuantas- murmuro. Zuko sintió un pinche de celos.

-¿Katara...- no pudo evitar murmurar con algo de rencor.

-No, a ella solo la necesitaba para llenar el lago y así romper la represa luego...- su voz se fue apagando al recordar ese incidente, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza -No, con ella no llegamos a nada, cortamos cuando me dejo congelado contra un árbol- dijo algo divertido haciendo que las cejas del príncipe de alzaran en señal de sorpresa y confusión.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de volver a apartar la mirada.

-¿Y con chicos?- hablo de nuevo el libertador, Zuko suspiro.

-No, soy completamente virgen ¿De acuerdo? En mi vida solo he besado a dos chicas, una me lo robó y la otra por compromiso, y luego tu, que creo que fue el único real- susurro lo último algo avergonzado mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada para que el libertador no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas -¿Y tu?- murmuro luego de un tiempo en que el silencio se extendió.

-Nunca, con chicos jamás- respondió, saltándose el "solo tu me has atraído siendo un chico" que en algún momento estuvo tentado de decir. Zuko asintió y ambos se miraron sin saber que mas decir, al fin habían podido tener una conversación normal desde su pelea.

Al ver que al parecer todo terminaría ahí, Zuko se acostó mejor mirando al techo para luego cerrar los ojos, esperando escuchar la puerta cerrándose como señal del que libertador se había ido.

Tal vez por eso se sorprendió cuando el moreno prácticamente salto sobre él y lo abrazó, causando que él pegara un gritito nada masculino, haciendo reír a Jet que trataba de amortiguarlo contra el cuello pálido del príncipe.

-¡Eres un idiota!- gruño algo enojado Zuko tratando de liberarse de los brazos del moreno -¡Suéltame!- le exigió luego de recordar que aun seguían peleados. Mas Jet solo acerco más su rostro hacia él haciéndolo sonrojar y sentir la aceleración de su corazón. Zuko en seguida se retó a si mismo de ser tan débil cuando se trataba del libertador.

-No- murmuro aun muy cerca de él y con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?- dijo Zuko confundido.

-Que no pienso soltarte, ni ahora ni nunca. Me importa muy poco que estés comprometido, seas el príncipe de la nación del fuego y haya posibilidad de que subas al trono. No me importa, eres mio- dijo mientras besaba sus labios, antes de empezar a besar su cuello haciéndolo estremecer.

-Jet...- murmuro sonrojado mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del moreno.

-Perdí muchas cosas en mi vida, eso me hizo alguien bastante posesivo con lo que tengo. Odio que ella sea tu dueña por derecho, odio pensar en la idea de compartirte y si, actuó muy impulsivamente cuando estoy celoso- susurro besando el área de atrás de la oreja haciendo suspirar al de la cicatriz -Eres mio- murmuro besándolo otra vez, el príncipe le correspondió mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello y el libertador por su cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Jet... te amo- susurro Zuko aun contra sus labios haciendo sonreír al libertador.

-Yo también te amo- murmuro antes de volver a besarlo -Y te lo voy a demostrar- susurro mientras mordía su labio suavemente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Era obvio que esta noche no dormirían temprano, pero eso realmente no le importaba.

**Fin**

.

**Ya se que puse fin, pero nos falta el epilogo! XD no se si ponerme contenta o no por esto...**

**Fue un poco corto si lo comparamos con el anterior XD pero lo compensa con el momento Jetko, son tan lindos ** Mai de fangirl ¿Se la imaginan? XD y el "Te amo" realmente lamento si fue muy cursi, por lo menos ellos ya están juntos! (en todos los sentidos) XD**

**Saludos y gracias a... **

**TheFannishaUsui: **ja ja XD Ahora que lo pienso ambos son los pobres XD

Zag: gracias por comentar!


	10. Chapter 10: espilogo

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**_

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo esta entre "M" y"T" la por insinuaciones a ciertas situaciones.

**.**

**Epilogo: momentos de la vida.**

Entre esos días, un poco antes de que el día del cometa llegara, el rumor de lo que había dicho la princesa Azula en la Roca hirviente se había expandido por todo el palacio, los sirvientes lo murmuraban bajo para que el Señor del fuego Ozai no se enterara, pero si llego a varios oídos de los sabios del fuego.

-Es decir, era un poco obvio después de aquella vez...- susurraba la sirvienta que había encontrado a Zuko y a Jet en una posición incomoda y fácilmente malinterpretada hacía un tiempo -Lo salvo de la cárcel y Jet se fue con Zuko, parecen una buena pareja- dijo mientras reía levemente.

-solo espero que los sabios y ministros no los quieran separar- murmuro uno de los sirvientes que limpiaba.

-¿Él no estaba comprometido con Mai?- otros decían.

-Por supuesto que si, pero era obvio que ellos solo eran amigos. Lo mas seguro es que incluso Mai lo sabía y como buena amiga hizo de mascara para que nadie se enterara...- y así el rumor se expandía más y más, incluso haciendo competencia contra otros rumores mas importantes. Al parecer el rumor de hoy en día era el romance del príncipe con un rebelde del reino tierra y a todos les interesaba, aunque varios parecían un poco indignados mucho lo veían como presagio de un futuro mejor.

.

Zuko se sorprendió de lo bien que todos habían llevado la noticia de que tuviera como novio a un chico y para colmo un "campesino" sin sangre real. Los sabios no parecían sorprendidos y nadie le había dicho nada. Incluso Mai lo había tomado bien y eso hacía sospechar al ex príncipe, pero nadie le había querido decir como es que todos parecían saberlo antes de que el lo dijera.

-Te estas ahogando con un vaso de agua- dijo tranquilamente Jet mientras acariciaba su cabello, ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama, ya habían pasado varios meses desde el termino de la guerra. Zuko suspiro y se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara con el moreno.

-Lo se, es que al principio creí que no lo hacían porque recientemente había terminado la guerra... pero ahora todos parecen acostumbrados y a los que le desagrada no dicen nada...- dijo mientras se apoyaba en él. Jet beso con cariño su frente.

-Es mejor así ¿No?- dijo sin entender bien cual era el problema. Zuko suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Es que nadie me ha ni siquiera mencionado que contigo no podre tener descendencia, aunque es bueno eso que a nadie le importe... pero me esta poniendo los pelos de punta, es decir, pueden tener otra cosa planeada y no se si debo preocuparme o no...- dijo haciendo un mueca, el ex libertador no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa mientras lo besaba.

-¿Te preocupa tanto eso? No creo que en algún momento alguno salte diciendo "¡Usted no puede hacer eso!" eres el Señor del fuego ahora ¿No?- dijo normalmente poniéndolo sobre él, Zuko se sonrojo levemente pero se dejo hacer, al notar que no había rechazo alguno el moreno rodeo la cintura del mas pequeño con sus brazos -Y como te dije antes, no voy a renunciar a ti, aunque tenga que cortar algunas cabezas de viejos para lograrlo- dijo algo divertido haciendo que el mas pálido arrugara un poco la nariz.

-Eso no sonó muy lindo- se quejo haciendo reír al moreno, Zuko sonrió levemente ante eso.

-No, creo que no, pero eso realmente no importa- murmuro besando su mejilla.

.

Zuko y Jet llevaban algunos años juntos, el maestro fuego ya contaba con diecinueve años y el ex libertador con veinte*, habían pasado varias cosas, como el encuentro con su madre y la nueva familia de esta, Ursa con su esposo e hija solían visitar el palacio de vez en cuando.

Algunos ministros y sabios parecían ofendidos de que aun no se hubiera casado.

-Pero... no es necesario, puedo adoptar un heredero al trono, no es necesario casarme- explicaba Zuko como décima vez a un joven "sabio del fuego" o aprendiz, que había sido enviado por su maestro.

-Pero señor, la boda de un Señor del fuego es importante y para el pueblo también lo es- hablaba rápidamente el joven haciendo fruncir el ceño a Zuko.

-Pero no quiero contraer matrimonio con ninguna mujer- dijo con desagrado el gobernante, al principio jamás lo habían presionado pero parecía que la paciencia de esa gente tenía un limite.

-Nadie esta hablando con que se casé con una mujer, señor- dijo el joven ladeando la cabeza y haciendo detenerse al de la cicatriz, quien se dio vuelta a mirarlo curioso.

-¿A no? ¿Y como están tan seguros? No creo que a mucha gente le agrade que contraiga matrimonio con alguien del reino tierra- dijo alzando una ceja, el jovenzuelo sonrió.

-Bueno, mucha gente ve positivo que lo haga, que usted se casé con un hombre que estuvo en contra de su nación por varios años y no es de la realeza, incluso el Reino Tierra lo a considerado como alianza o algo así de que la nación del fuego no volverá a atacarlos, es por eso que muchos no han querido abrir la boca en contra de su relación con el señor- explicó el chico sorprendiendo un poco a Zuko, nadie se lo había explicado y el simplemente había creído que lo dejaban pasar para no pelear con él.

-Pero los dos somos hombres- susurro.

-Bueno, no digo que uno haga el papel de la mujer pero alguno debe caminar por la alfombra ¿No? Supongo que tendría que ser el pasivo independientemente si es su pareja o usted- dijo normalmente haciendo sonrojar un poco al ex príncipe, que se despidió rápidamente del joven y salió hacia el jardín.

Jet y él llevaban una buena relación, no es que nunca en esos años se hubieran peleado porque eso sería mentir. No necesitaban demostrarle al mundo con una boda o al así que se amaban cuando ambos se lo habían demostrado mutuamente.

Además, en la boda quedarían notadas sus posiciones (o algo así) y Mai venía insistiendo de hace mucho que se lo dijeran, pero jamás le había dicho nada a la pelinegra. Ya se la imaginaba rondando al rededor de él con muchas preguntas vergonzosas. El podía ser el Señor del fuego, pero ella seguía siendo una noble y amiga como para hacer algo en su contra.

.

-¿Las bodas de los Señores del fuego es muy grande?- preguntó Jet mientras lo abrazaba, luego de haber conversado del tema. Zuko suspiro y rodó los ojos acurrucándose contra el pecho del ex libertador.

-No sabes cuanto, se invitan a mucha gente que uno ni siquiera conoce, se adorna todo por todos lados, es una muestra de poderío y también de riqueza, por eso se hace ostentoso y con flores exóticas difíciles de conseguir, los platos son de oro o algo así y siempre todo es caro- dijo mientras suspiraba algo frustrado, Jet lo miro silenciosamente y beso su mejilla con cariño.

-¿Alguna vez te habías imaginado tu boda?- susurró algo curioso, Zuko rió.

-No, era un niño de trece años cuando mi padre me hizo ir a buscar al avatar y durante mucho tiempo olvide en pensar en un futuro además de volver a casa- dijo suspirando, el moreno medió sonrió.

-Yo siempre creí que todas las relaciones que tendrían serían cortas, que jamás tomaría enserio estar con alguien... y aquí estoy, a tu lado luego de como tres años- rió divertido besando su cuello haciéndolo ronronear levemente.

-mmm...- murmuro mientras pensaba decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por un beso del moreno.

.

El ex príncipe se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas bastante avergonzado al igual que su pareja, ambos estaban cubiertos por una sabana mirando hacia la puerta donde el jovencito que habló con Zuko el otro día los miraba en shock. El joven había abierto la puerta en un mal momento y ahora no sabía como reaccionar, luego de unos segundos se sonrojo y cerro la puerta saliendo.

-Eso fue vergonzoso- susurro el moreno abrazando a su pareja que parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra, Zuko abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la voz del joven del otro lado de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Bueno ¡Por los menos ya sabemos quien pasa por la alfombra! ¿No?- dijo desde el otro lado haciendo que las mejillas del gobernante se colorearan de un rojo mas intenso.

-Odio a los malditos sabios del fuego- susurro Zuko escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su novio que reía divertido y acariciaba su cabello, el ex príncipe pensó que estaba demasiado avergonzado como para cuestionar la risa del moreno.

Además, era obvio que esos malditos ancianos metiches habían enviado al joven justo en ese momento para lograr tener esa información. A veces ser el Señor del fuego daba varias complicaciones y momentos así.

.

-¿Así que eres la...- decía Mai mientras se miraba las uñas.

-¡Callate Mai!- grito Zuko interrumpiéndola con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, preguntándose de donde había sacado la información.

-Pero solo...

-¡No lo digas!- la pelinegra rió divertida.

-¡Eres la novia!- Zuko la mató con la mirada haciendo que está tratara de ocultar su sonrisa -Ahora que lo saben dudo mucho que los sabios te dejen en paz con eso de la boda- dijo sonriendo levemente, Zuko suspiro.

-A Jet no le gusta utilizar ropa de la nación del fuego- dijo como que si eso resolviera todo, la pelinegra lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Creo que la gente estará mas complacida si Jet se casá contigo con un atuendo del reino tierra, eso sería como la unión y otra marca de paz entre esta y la nación del fuego- explicó haciendo suspirar a Zuko.

-¿Que muchos creen que estoy con él solo para dar una buena imagen?- dijo algo molesto.

-Bueno, había gente que de otra forma no puede verlo Zuko, pero es mejor así. Además nadie te molesta con eso de que no deben estar juntos y todo eso- dijo tranquilamente.

-Por cierto, felicidades por tu compromiso- felicitó el maestro fuego sinceramente haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

-Muchas gracias, espero que pronto ustedes también pongan fecha para la boda- dijo antes de irse dejando algo pensativo a su amigo.

.

El moreno lo besaba fieramente apegandolo con dulzura pero fuertemente a él, ambos se separaron apenas un poco para respirar, todo estaba oscuro.

-Jet... no deberíamos...- murmuro el gobernante pero el moreno volvió a besarlo con fuerza con caricias cada vez mas atrevidas.

-Dijiste que querías una escapada a todo esto- susurro aun contra sus labios haciéndolo sonreír.

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero Jet! Estamos en un armario- susurro lo último sonrojado, el ex libertador dejo escapar una leve carcajada antes de ponerlo contra la pared de madera del mueble.

-En otro lado nos encontrarían- respondió normalmente. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropa inusualmente elegantes, el moreno de color verde y el ex príncipe de color rojo.

-Si pero... nos escapamos de nuestra propia boda, eso no esta bien- murmuro algo avergonzado agarrándose fuertemente del otro, el moreno le quitaba la "corona"* desarreglando su cabello.

-Bueno, solo nos faltaba saludar a un poco de gente- Hizo una mueca Jet sin tener la intención de volver a la ceremonia.

-Nosotros deberíamos iniciar el vindris Jet- recordó con desgana Zuko pero correspondiendo los besos.

-Pues que nos esperen- dijo divertido mientras afianzaba su brazo en la cintura del más pálido haciéndolo suspirar.

-Supongo que no hará mal a nadie... esperar- dijo entrecortadamente haciendo sonreír a su pareja.

Después de todo la boda en si ya había pasado, ahora solo debían estar en la ceremonia de después de sus votos, pero el vindris podía esperar un poco más.

.

Jamás había creído que se sentiría así tener en sus brazos a su niña, si, la habían adoptado pero tenía tan solo unas cuantas semanas y se veía tan delicada. Zuko abrazó un poco mas a la pequeña contra su pecho besando su frente, era simplemente hermosa.

-Se ve tan pequeña- susurró Jet contra su oído mientras lo abrazaba y veía con curiosidad a la bebe -Es divina- dijo sinceramente tomando una de las manitos blancas y suaves de la pequeña. Zuko rió levemente mirándola, se sentía verdaderamente feliz y no sabía como expresarlo.

Eran una familia y nadie podría decir lo contrario.

Jet sonrió viendo a su familia, jamás creyó ser prisionero de la nación que le quito todo, pero ahora no le molestaba seguir siéndolo por siempre si así se aseguraba tener al maestro fuego y a su niña a su lado.

Era un eterno prisionero del fuego y eso no le sentaba mal.

.

**Fin... **

**Ahora si, esta historia a terminado... no sabía que poner en el párrafo final así que decidí terminarlo con la adopción de su hija ****

**Aclaraciones:**

***Creo que Jet tiene un año mas que Zuko**

***"Corona" no se que es lo que Zuko utiliza en la cabeza, no es una corona pero no se como llamarla.**

**Gracias a:**

**TheFannishaUsui: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y a mi también a veces me da penita poner "Fin" pero bueno, todo tiene un final ** Gracias por comentar y leer la historia :3 Muchos saludos y abrazos!**

**LegendOfHako: Me alegra que te guste y espero que te haya gustado el final, ¡Saludos! Y muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Un saludo también a los que me pusieron en favoritos y follow.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen ¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
